7 Days Love
by dheeviefornaruto19
Summary: Cerita bermula ketika Ino membuka stand ramalan yang sebenarnya hanya tipuan belaka untuk mendapatkan uang dari teman-temannya. Pada awalnya, Naruto tidak yakin dengan ramalan masa depannya yang disebut-sebut sang peramal dengan "cinta 7 hari". Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ramalan itu ternyata memang benar! Last Chap - Complete!
1. Hari Pertama: Ramalan

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s)**: AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

_Happy reading!_ :)

.

.

.

Hari Pertama: Ramalan

Cuaca siang itu terasa lebih terik dari biasanya. Rasanya waktu masih lama berjalan, walau sebenarnya dari jauh sudah kelihatan di depan mata akan pemandangan pantai yang indah nan eksotis. Sebuah bus biru berhenti secara perlahan di depan sebuah gerbang besar berwarna merah yang membatasi pantai itu. Di belakang bus itu, menyusul dua bus lainnya-warna kuning dan merah. Ketiga bus itu berbaris rapi untuk mengantri masuk ke dalam pantai Konoha.

Seseorang berambut nanas turun dari bus biru, berjalan menghampiri seorang laki-laki yang berjaga di gerbang itu. "Kami dari SMA Konoha, yang mengirimkan proposal acara liburan bersama," kata siswa yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu secara to the point. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, dia memiliki tanggung jawab besar dalam acara liburan kali ini, walau ia juga mengakui bahwa ini sungguh merepotkan.

Laki-laki yang ditanyai Shikamaru itu menelusuri pandangan ke arah tiga bus di hadapannya. Keningnya agak berkerut. Sepertinya dia lupa. "Bisa tunjukkan surat izin dari sekolah?"

Shikamaru agak kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang cewek pirang yang berkuncir empat-persis Shikamaru- turun dari bus dan menghampiri mereka dengan secarik amplop di tangannya.

"Tolong diperiksa," kata Temari.

Sembari menunggu laki-laki itu mengkonfirmasi surat izin, Shikamaru bertanya pada Temari, "Bagaimana keadaan di dalam?"

UHUK UHUK!

Belum sempat Temari menjawab, seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan poni menjuntai panjang berlari turun dari bus sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata berjatuhan. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam WC umum yang ada di dekat gerbang dan selanjutnya samar-samar terdengar suara muntahan dari dalam sana.

Temari mendengus ketika melihat beberapa anak lainnya mengikuti Ino-yang kebanyakan anak perempuan-ke dalam WC. "Sepertinya kita akan sibuk hari ini, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mendesah berat. Batal sudah rencananya untuk tidur seharian nanti.

Laki-laki tadi mengembalikan amplop yang diberikan Temari. "Saya sudah mengeceknya. Maaf, tadi saya benar-benar lupa. Liburan selama tujuh hari, bukan?" tanyanya ramah.

Temari membalas senyumannya. "Iya. Anda juga sudah mengkonfirmasi reservasi kamar kami di penginapan pantai ini, kan?" tanya Temari untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Penginapannya cukup dekat dari sini. Silakan masuk ke sana dan bersenang-senanglah."

Yamanaka Ino-demikian nama gadis pirang berambut _ponytail_ tadi-berlari keluar dari WC dan naik kembali ke dalam bus biru. Selanjutnya Shikamaru dan Temari menutup telinga mereka.

"NARUTO! Sudah kubilang kan, JANGAN pernah memakai parfum aneh milikmu itu di depanku! AKU ALERGI TAU!

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura membuka pintu kamar mereka-tempat mereka akan menginap selama tujuh hari ke depan. Dan...

SRIIING...! Tembok kamar yang berwarna biru langit langsung menyegarkan pandangan mereka. Aksen jendela dan pintu yang berwarna krem juga terlihat manis. Dua buah tempat tidur _single _plus sebuah _extra bed_ terlihat empuk-dan saat Sakura dan Ino mendudukinya ternyata memang sangat empuk. Sebuah lemari di sisi kamar dan meja rias yang sederhana terletak di sebelah tempat tidur mereka. Kamar mandi terletak di sudut kamar, memiliki bilik tersendiri. Walau kamar ini sederhana, tapi mereka sangat menyukainya.

Hinata dan Sakura membuka kopernya dan mulai memindahkan baju-baju yang diprediksi akan dipakai selama tujuh hari nanti ke dalam lemari. Mereka sudah sepakat sebelumnya bahwa Ino dan Tenten akan memakai tempat tidur, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura memakai _extra bed_.

Di atas tempat tidur, Tenten dan Ino berbaring dengan raut wajah kesal-oh, wajah mereka juga memerah.

"Dasar Naruto itu, gara-gara parfumnya yang bau itu, kita dan anak-anak tak berdosa lainnya malah muntah-muntah," gerutunya.

Hinata dan Sakura tersenyum geli ketika mendengar Tenten menyebutkan kalimat 'anak-anak tak berdosa lainnya'.

"Iya, Naruto itu emang usil! Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau mau belanja sore ini, terus juga mau lihat alat kosmetik terbarunya Temari. Terus apa lagi ya?" kata Ino komat-kamit, bergelut sendiri dalam ucapannya.

Hinata menoleh pada Tenten. "Hmmm... nanti kalian turun ke bawah nggak buat berenang?" tanya Hinata tidak mempedulikan Ino. "Kalau aku tidak. Aku mau istirahat, jadi kalau kalian keluar bawa kunci kamar ya?"

"Sepertinya aku mau berenang. Ino juga. Kalau kau, Sakura?"

"Aku tetap turun walau tidak berenang. Jalan-jalan di sekeliling pantai kelihatannya asyik," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu kalau kamu mau keluar gimana, Hinata?"

"Aku bisa SMS kalian."

Tenten mengangguk. Hinata lalu berdiri untuk mengambil gantungan baju yang tergeletak di sisi lemari. Kebetulan lemari itu dekat dengan jendela. Dan ketika Hinata memandang ke bawah, matanya langsung menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang duduk di bangku pantai bersama teman-temannya. Cowok itu sedang tertawa, kelihatannya mereka sedang bercerita dengan seru.

Uzumaki Naruto, murid XI IPS 2. Pemuda energik yang mampu membuat Hinata meliriknya selama dua tahun bersekolah di SMA Konoha. Orang yang membuatnya merasa berbunga-bunga tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu kala melewati koridor sekolah. Walau mereka beda kelas, tapi Hinata selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan punya kesempatan untuk-

"Hinata, kau melihat apa?"

Hinata terkejut. Dilihatnya Tenten yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, mencari-cari apa yang dilihat Hinata.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok..."

-untuk dekat dengan pemuda itu.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Rasanya baru saja Tenten hendak melompat ke dalam air ketika sebuah tangan menariknya untuk menjauh dari sana. Tenten menatap si empunya tangan dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku jika aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu," sembur Tenten pada Ino, yang menariknya ke balik pohon-pohon kelapa yang tinggi.

"Sssttt! Jangan berisik! Aku punya rencana gokil!"

Tenten menatap Ino dengan bosan. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku berencana membuka sebuah tempat ramalan..."

Kali ini Tenten menganga.

"...lalu aku akan memaksa anak-anak untuk diramal dengan bayaran yang tinggi tentunya. Lalu aku akan mendapat keuntungan besar dari bisnis ini. Lalu aku akan belanja di mal sore nanti dengan keuntung-"

"TUNGGU!" sela Tenten, menghentikan khayalan indah Ino. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tempat ramalan', 'memaksa anak-anak', dan 'keuntungan'?" tanya Tenten lola (loading lama).

Ino memutar iris aquamarine-nya. "Tempat ramalan itu adalah tempat orang diramal masa depannya, dan jika kita bisa memaksa anak-anak untuk diramal, kita bisa meraup keuntungan besar selama liburan ini! Kita juga bisa memeras beberapa anak kaya, hmmm... seperti Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke...," Ino terus berkutat dengan ucapannya. Darah materialistis-nya pun muncul.

"Tunggu! 'Kita', maksudmu? Kau mengajakku?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Mau nggak? Lumayan juga kalau pendapatannya besar!" kata Ino riang.

Tenten tertawa mengejek. "Memangnya kau bisa meramal?" Kayaknya mesti nunggu bumi berubah jadi mobil-mobilan deh.

"Bisa saja," jawab Ino yakin. "Apalagi kalau aku dibantu dengan ahlinya."

Tenten baru akan bertanya apa maksud Ino ketika dilihatnya seorang nenek tua menyeramkan muncul dari belakang tubuh Ino. Tenten sampai memundurkan badan ketika melihat tatapan seram nenek itu. Pandangannya sungguh tidak bersahabat.

"Perkenalkan Tenten, ini nenek Chiyo, peramal ulung yang kutemui dua jam lalu untuk menjalankan bisnis ini. Nenek, ini Tenten, teman sekelasku." Lalu Ino tersenyum sambil membatin dalam hati, "70% keuntungan untukku, 20% untuk nenek Chiyo, sisanya untuk Tenten."

Baru saja Tenten ingin membungkuk memberi salam, tiba-tiba nenek Chiyo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau akan tenggelam jika kau masih berniat untuk berenang. Apalagi cedera di kakimu itu masih belum sembuh."

Tenten terkesiap. Tubuhnya merinding. Ino bahkan tidak tahu kalau kaki kirinya cedera saat berenang dua minggu yang lalu di sekolah. Tapi kenapa nenek ini bisa tahu? Bahkan nenek ini juga mengatakan bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika dia masih nekat berenang. Astaga... Ino benar-benar serius kelihatannya, hingga menemukan seorang peramal ulung seperti nenek ini.

"Kau masih meragukanku? Kalau tidak, lepas baju renangmu dan ikut aku ke _stand_ yang sudah kudirikan. Pasti pengunjungnya sudah banyak," kata Ino dengan mata berbinar.

Tenten hanya bisa diam.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Tenten sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaus biru dan celana selutut agar terlihat santai. Ketika dia hendak berjalan pergi dari kamar, Hinata memanggilnya.

"Tenten?"

Tenten menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Bukannya kau masih tidur, Hinata?"

Hinata mengucek-ucek matanya. "Aku mendengar suara pintu dan lemari yang dbuka. Kukira itu kalian, jadi aku bangun saja."

"Oh," jawab Tenten.

"Kau tidak berenang?"

"Tidak jadi, aku diajak Ino ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana? Boleh aku ikut? Aku sudah tidak capek lagi, mungkin karena istirahat sebentar."

Tenten berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia menganggukkan kepala. "Oke, ayo kita turun."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Di luar _stand_ ramalannya, Ino berteriak menggunakan toa-yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"AYO MASUK KE SINI! Ramalan kami terbukti ampuh, uang kembali jika kami memberikan ramalan yang salah! Ayo cari tahu seperti apa masa depanmu, hanya di sini yang akurat dan terpercaya!" seru Ino seperti orang gila lagi promosi. Ia bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar orang-orang yang sedang berenang di laut bisa melihatnya. Sinting!

Tenten mendesah melihat kelakuan ajaib Ino. Hinata malah terbengong-bengong melihatnya. "Ada apa itu? Kenapa Ino mendadak membuka tempat ramalan?"

Tenten baru akan menjelaskan ketika seseorang memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan.

"HINATA!"

Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke hadapan mereka. "Kau harus lihat, Hinata! Bintang laut berwarna _pink_! Imut sekali!" seru Sakura bak orang memenangkan lotere.

Tenten menepuk jidatnya. Hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu saja diheboh-hebohkan. Ia semakin kesal ketika melihat Hinata dengan polosnya mengikuti ajakan Sakura dan akhirnya ia ditinggal oleh dua gadis itu.

_Poor you_, Tenten.

Dengan gontai, Tenten melangkah masuk ke dalam stand Ino. Di dalamnya, nenek Chiyo sudah duduk tenang menghadap sebuah meja kecil dengan taplak ungu. Di depannya ada sebuah kotak kecil untuk memasukkan uang pengunjung. Karena tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi, Tenten akhirnya duduk di sebelah meja kecil itu-walau hatinya masih merinding karena berdekatan dengan nenek Chiyo.

"Nek, pengunjung pertama kita datang!" pekik Ino sambil menarik-atau tepatnya menyeret-Inuzuka Kiba masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah!" perintah Ino pada Kiba. Kasihan cowok itu, mukanya sudah memerah menahan kesal. Pasti dia dipaksa oleh Ino untuk masuk ke dalam _stand_ ramalan anehnya itu.

Kiba menatap Tenten, kemudian nenek Chiyo. "Jadi kau yang akan meramalku?"

Nenek Chiyo tidak menjawab. Ia malah memejamkan matanya. Tenten dan Kiba mengernyitkan kening bersamaan.

"Nek? Nenek Chiyo?" panggil Tenten. Apa dia tertidur?

"Cih! Sudah kuduga Ino hanya bohong mengenai stand ini. Mana bisa dia menyuruh nenek tua seperti ini-"

"Kau sedang berpacaran sekarang, bukan?" potong nenek Chiyo cepat ketika matanya terbuka. Baik Tenten dan Kiba yang sedang memperhatikannya terlonjak kaget.

"Ba-bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?" tanya Kiba ketakutan.

"Kalau kau tidak segera memberi cincin itu pada pacarmu, dia akan meninggalkanmu dan berpindah ke lain hati."

Kiba menelan ludah. Tenten kebingungan. Cincin? Apakah Kiba memiliki rencana untuk memberikan pacarnya sebuah cincin?

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main saat meramalkan sesuatu."

"HUAAA!" pekik Kiba kencang, disusul dengan Tenten yang segera menutup telinganya.

"TIDAK! Aku akan segera memberikannya! Ini uangnya!"

Kiba menaruh selembar uang di atas meja dan segera berlari pergi, melesat keluar dari tenda. Tenten hanya bisa menganga, sedangkan di luar terdengar suara cempreng Ino,

"DATANG KEMBALI YA!"

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sudah lima belas orang yang telah berhasil 'diramal' oleh nenek Chiyo. Dan rata-rata semuanya memiliki ekspresi yang sama pada akhirnya, sebab semuanya keluar dari _stand_ Ino dengan wajah pucat.

"Naruto!" panggil Ino ketika melihat cowok itu berjalan di depannya sambil meminum es kelapa. Mangsa berikutnya, pikir Ino sambil terus membayangkan jumlah uang yang kelak akan diraupnya.

Naruto melihat Ino dengan pandangan 'apa?'.

"Ayo masuk!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah! Untukmu, kukasih gratis deh!" rayu Ino.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah...," kata Ino sambil menarik tangan cowok itu untuk membawanya masuk ke dalam stand. "Ini kesempatan emas! Kapan lagi kau bisa tahu masa depanmu kalau bukan sekaranglah waktunya?!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan alis ketika diseret masuk oleh Ino ke dalam. Kerutannya makin dalam ketika melihat Tenten dan nenek Chiyo di dalamnya.

"Siapa nenek ini? Dia atau Tenten yang meramalku?"

"Nenek Chiyo, tentu saja, baka. Tenten mana bisa," jawab Ino blak-blakkan. Tenten memberikan _deathglare_ pada Ino, tapi tidak digubris oleh gadis itu. "Oke, aku keluar dulu ya," kata Ino riang.

Naruto lalu duduk di hadapan nenek Chiyo. Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama sehingga membuat Naruto jadi kesal.

"Jadi bagaimana masa depanku?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau akan bertemu seorang gadis," jawab nenek Chiyo datar.

Naruto mendengus. Apa menariknya ramalan seperti ini?

"Ini bukan gadis sembarangan."

Naruto menatap nenek tua itu.

"Gadis ini akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Kau akan bertemu dengannya... tidak lama lagi. Dalam waktu tujuh hari."

"Apa maks-"

"Dia memiliki mata yang teduh dan menentramkan hati, membuatmu tak bisa lepas memandangnya. Senyumannya membuatmu merasa ingin selalu di dekatnya. Pada hari ketujuh, kau akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu, berambut sebahu, dan dia juga akan memakai rok selutut sambil membawa bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya."

Rentetan kalimat panjang-panjang itu mengalun perlahan dalam benak Naruto.

"Itulah takdir 'cinta 7 hari'-mu," kata nenek Chiyo membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Pikiran Naruto langsung melayang. Rambut sebahu, memiliki mata yang teduh, senyumannya membuat Naruto merasa ingin di dekatnya...

Gadis itu, rasanya Naruto mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba benaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang berwarna... _pink_.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Huaaaa, gimana nih minna-san? Ditunggu aja update chapter berikutnya Hari Kedua: Permulaan.

Please review... :)

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia


	2. Hari Kedua: Permulaan

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning**: Charas OoC, typos?

.

.

Happy reading! :)

.

.

.

(kemarin) "Mana uangnya?" tanya Ino dengan mata _puppy_-nya.

Naruto yang kembali menyeruput es kelapanya, langsung mendengus pada Ino. "Kau bilang kalau untukku gratis."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu. Jadi kau harus bayar."

Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Jelas-jelas kau bilang gratis." Setelah itu dia melemparkan es kelapanya yang sudah habis ke bak sampah di sebelahnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Ayolah Naruto, kalau semua pengunjung bersikap menyebalkan sepertimu, lama-lama bisnisku hancur! Aku tadi hanya berbohong supaya kau mau diramal."

"Dasar matre," tandas Naruto sambil merogoh dompetnya. Ino terkekeh seperti nenek sihir.

.

.

Hari Kedua: Permulaan

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menyusuri pesisir pantai dengan langkah pelan. Angin laut yang kencang mengibaskan rambutnya hingga berantakan, tapi dia tidak peduli. Naruto tidak tahu di mana teman-temannya dari tadi sampai sekarang. Kiba bilang dia ingin mengajak Akamaru, anjing putihnya, bermain di pantai. Lee bilang kalau dia ingin pergi ke Arena Game bersama Shino dan Neji. Sasuke sudah menghilang sejak pagi tadi. Shikamaru sudah pasti tidur di kamarnya.

Sambil terus berjalan, Naruto memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di pantai sambil terus memikirkan perkataan nenek Chiyo kemarin.

_"Dia memiliki mata yang teduh dan menentramkan hati, membuatmu tak bisa lepas memandangnya. Senyumannya membuatmu merasa ingin selalu di dekatnya. Pada hari ketujuh, kau akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu, berambut sebahu, dan dia juga akan memakai rok selutut sambil membawa bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya."_

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu dalam hatinya. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal karena kemarin dengan begonya mau dipaksa Ino untuk diramal.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Saat itu juga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya gadis itu dengan intens. Si gadis tertawa sambil memandangi bintang laut _pink_ di tangannya. Sekali-kali dia menekan permukaan si bintang laut dan tertawa geli ketika benda itu menggeliat di tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Gadis yang ada dalam ramalan itu kelihatannya mirip dengan sang pujaan hati. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak begitu yakin. Pemuda itu pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, mencoba berpikir.

Ia sudah lima tahun mengenal Haruno Sakura. Sejak kelas 1 SMP, Naruto mulai merasakan gejolak aneh yang muncul di perutnya jika memandang Sakura. Jantungnya juga sering berdebar. Bahkan rasa itu mulai menanjak ketika di SMA, dimana dia kini bisa sekelas dengan pujaan hati (sebab di SMP Naruto tidak sekelas dengan Sakura), sehingga kini dia memiliki peluang untuk mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Hingga saat ini. Hingga saat dimana Naruto diramalkan dengan seorang gadis yang bla bla bla, oleh peramal yang tak jelas keberadaannya. Tapi Naruto selalu berharap kalau gadis yang akan menemaninya suatu hari nanti adalah Sakura. Dan tentu saja ia berharap gadis dalam ramalan itu adalah Sakura.

Jawabannya ada pada hari ketujuh, batinnya. Dan ini baru hari kedua.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata baru saja keluar dari WC umum yang terletak di sebelah penginapan. Ketika hendak berjalan kembali ke pantai, langkah kakinya seakan terkunci.

Di depan matanya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Naruto sedang menatap Sakura dari kejauhan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat hatinya kini terluka dan kecewa.

Kenapa Naruto memandang Sakura dengan sorot penuh rasa sayang?

Naruto terlihat begitu... menyukai Sakura.

Hinata tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu lama-lama. Dia mencoba menenangkan perasaannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Sakura, sebab tadinya Hinata mau menghampiri Sakura. Perasaannya terlalu perih sekarang. Lebih baik dia kembali ke penginapan atau menemui Tenten dan Ino. Dan ketika Hinata menolehkan pandangannya, panjang umur-Tenten dan Ino terlihat sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hinata! Ayo kita _shopping_! Lihatlah, aku mendapat banyak uang hari ini!" seru Ino dari kejauhan. Sedangkan di sebelahnya Tenten tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Sepertinya sampai hari ini, bisnis baru Ino berjalan lancar.

Senyuman keduanya membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum, walau pahit.

"Eh, kita ajak Sakura yuk!" kata Ino dengan riang ketika dia dan Tenten sudah sampai di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya seperti analis ulung, "Mana mau dia meninggalkan bintang laut itu, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada hewan itu."

Ino hanya bisa manggut-manggut. "Ayo kita ke mal kalau begitu."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Suasana mal yang terletak agak jauh dari kawasan pantai itu terlihat ramai dengan hiruk-pikuknya. Berbagai macam orang lalu-lalang, sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Mereka sudah tiba di mal sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan rasa kecewa yang hingga kini masih merayapinya. Hinata memandang setiap etalase yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan kosong. Di depannya, Ino dan Tenten terlihat bahagia karena menemukan banyak suvenir cantik dengan harga murah. Ingin rasanya Hinata menceritakan kepedihan hatinya pada mereka berdua, namun mengingat kalau mereka juga berteman dengan Sakura membuat Hinata membatalkan niatnya.

"Hinata, aku dan Ino mau ke lantai atas. Ikut nggak?" tanya Ino dengan antusias. Tenten tidak terlihat seantusias Ino, tapi dia terlihat senang juga.

"Hmmm... kalian jalan saja dulu. Aku masih ingin melihat-lihat di sini."

Ino mengangguk. Perlahan-lahan punggung keduanya menghilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Hinata mendesah, meneruskan perjalanannya dengan arah berlawanan.

Sebuah etalase yang menjual berbagai macam dan merek jam tangan, mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna putih keperakan dengan bahan kulit dan berukuran sedang, melingkar dengan indah di dalam kotaknya. Hinata meraba kaca yang membatasi jam itu, dia langsung jatuh cinta pada jam tangan itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ukuran tangannya. Tapi gadis ini memilki tubuh yang agak kurus."

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Terdiam sejenak, suara itu terdengar lagi. "Apa jam ini pas ya di tangannya?"

Hinata menoleh. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

"Uzumaki-san?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata memang dia! batin Hinata dalam hati. Cowok itu sedang memegang sebuah jam tangan yang persis dengan jam tangan yang disukai Hinata. Jam tangan putih keperakan dengan bahan kulit itu.

Tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi pedih. Apa Naruto membelikannya untuk Sakura?

"Ah... kau si gadis indigo...," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata kebingungan. Gadis indigo?

Raut wajah Hinata seakan mengucapkan kebingungannya secara jelas. Seakan tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu namamu, tapi aku sering mendengar Kiba dan anak-anak lain memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'gadis indigo'. Aku hanya... ." Tiba-tiba bola mata Naruto membesar. "Eh, kita juga sering berpapasan di koridor sekolah kan?"

Hinata merasa sepercik harapan datang menyirami luka di hatinya. Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya-walau hanya sedikit.

"Iya, dan namaku bukan 'gadis indigo'. A-aku... Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto merasa familier dengan nama gadis itu. Sepertinya dia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat, tapi dia lupa. Dengan senyuman lebar, Naruto membalas uluran tangan Hinata yang mungil.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku 'Uzumaki-san', panggil saja Naruto."

Mendadak dunia tempat Hinata berpijak berubah menjadi padang bunga. Barusan Naruto memanggilnya 'Hinata-chan', kan?

Hinata ingin waktu berhenti saat itu juga.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura berusaha tenang. Diliriknya pemuda berambut emo yang duduk di bangku sana. Kelihatannya dia sedang memandangi pantai. Ketampanannya membuat darah Sakura berdesir.

Lalu Sakura berjalan menghampiri cowok itu.

"Hai Sasuke, kamu sibuk nggak?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

Sasuke menoleh. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Mau nggak temenin aku ke toko 24 jam? Aku ingin membeli _snack_. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Ino atau Tenten, tapi mereka berdua malah sibuk dengan _stand_ ramalan mereka."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Sakura kaget.

"Ayo."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan model jabrik sedang duduk di bangku pantai. Angin malam terasa begitu dingin menusuk kulit, namun dia tetap bertahan di sana. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dan membatin pelan.

Lima menit lagi.

Naruto masih memutar-mutar kotak pink di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Tadi Ino mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang keluar ke toko 24 jam untuk membeli _snack_, dan sepertinya lima menit lagi Sakura akan kembali.

Oh, ternyata empat menit lagi. Senyuman Naruto makin lebar. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya untuk menoleh ke samping dan langsung tatapannya terkunci.

Di depan sana. Sakura. Berjalan bersama Sasuke. Mereka berdua memasuki penginapan.

Tapi yang terpenting adalah...

Raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan segalanya. Kebahagiaan ketika dia berjalan bersama Sasuke.

Naruto langsung _down_. Kotak di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja. Naruto menunduk memandangnya, tapi tidak ada niat untuk mengambilnya kembali. Biar saja disapu ombak, dibuang ke bak sampah, atau diambil orang. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jaket dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, berpura-pura bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan ternyata sebuah tangan memungut kotak itu. Dipandanginya kotak pink itu dengan iris putihnya. Hinata yakin ini jam tangan yang dibelikan Naruto di mal tadi siang untuk Sakura. Kenapa Naruto menjatuhkannya?

Hinata buru-buru menyusul Naruto. Syukurlah cowok itu belum terlalu jauh. Dia sedang berjalan pelan menuju penginapan.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Oh, Hinata-chan."

Pipi Hinata bersemu hangat. "Hmmm... kau menjatuhkan ini."

Naruto memandang kotak pink yang diulurkan Hinata kepadanya. Wajahnya langsung mengeras.

"Buang saja."

Hinata terkejut. Naruto memutar badannya dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke penginapan.

"Tapi kau ingin memberikannya pada Sakura kan?" tanya Hinata di belakangnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berbalik lagi. "Darimana kau tahu itu buat Sakura?"

Hinata langsung gelagapan. "Ta-tadi aku melihatmu se-sedang memandangi Sakura. Dan kau terlihat... kecewa."

Naruto hanya diam. "Kurasa dia tidak menyukaiku."

Hinata berjalan ke hadapannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau kau tidak berusaha menyampaikan perasaanmu, Naruto-kun." Diulurkannya kotak pink itu, mengembalikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Hinata. Iris biru safir bertemu dengan iris putih.

"Kau harus berpikir positif. Jangan hanya karena Sakura berjalan bersama Sasuke, kamu langsung _down_ dan menyerah. Naruto-kun juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya kan?"

Naruto terperangah. Gadis ini menakjubkan. Dalam sekejap, dia mampu menyiramkan semangat dan harapan di hatinya yang tadi terluka. Hinata juga seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Naruto-kun. Dan percayalah, cinta sejati akan datang dengan sendirinya jika itu memang takdir kita," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama.

Di luar dugaan Hinata, Naruto langsung mendekat dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hinata terkejut luar biasa.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Kau benar-benar _guardian angel_-ku!"

Hinata masih terpana bahkan ketika Naruto makin mempererat dan memperlama pelukannya. Dengan ragu, Hinata mengangkat tangannya... membalas pelukan Naruto.

Ternyata punggung Naruto hangat. Hinata tersenyum. Ia berharap ini menjadi _permulaan_ yang bagus.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Hehehe, makasih banyak ya buat yang udah me-review fic ini. Tetap stay tune for chapters update. Aku belum tahu judul Chapter 3, hehehe. Btw, apa kalian sudah membaca fic pertamaku: Goresan Kala Ujian? Baca ya kalau belum. *plak

.

.

Sign,

Devi Yulia

.

.

.

NB: Aku mau membalas review para guest di sini. (Yang udah review lewat PM tidak usah lagi ya)

Kyoanggita: Hehe, itu rahasia...

Guest: Ini sudah di-update :) Stay tune buat chapter berikutnya ya

Nitya-chan: Udah di-update kok, tunggu chapter 3 ya

miss k: Penasaran aja atau penasaran buangettt...? *plak

Manguni: hehe, ramalan Anda kurang tepat, buktinya saya sudah meng-update ceritanya...

Tanpa Nama: Makasih buat pujiannya...

Fuu: Gadis dalam ramalan itu adalah saya, wakakakakak *ditimpuk readers

.

.

TUNGGU UPDATE BERIKUTNYA!


	3. Hari Ketiga: Peluang

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s)**: AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

.

_Happy reading!_ :)

.

.

.

(kemarin) Malam ini rasanya adalah malam terindah bagi Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan di koridor menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang seringan bulu. Pipinya masih menghangat. Wajar saja Sakura jadi begitu, sebab Sasuke bersedia untuk menemaninya membeli _snack_ ke toko 24 jam! Senyumnya makin lebar.

Sudah lama Sakura mengagumi cowok emo itu dan Sakura merasa kalau memang hanya dialah yang bisa mendekati Sasuke dengan mudah. Sebab Sasuke lebih menerima dirinya jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman perempuan lainnya. Kenyataan ini membuat Sakura yakin (dan besar kepala) kalau dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah berseri-seri. Saat itu Ino dan Tenten sedang asyik mendiskusikan baju-baju baru mereka, tapi ketika melihat Sakura datang, Ino dan Tenten cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya. Kalau Sakura sampai tahu mereka pergi ke mal tanpa mengajak dirinya, habislah mereka diceramahi Sakura sepanjang malam.

Tapi Ino dan Tenten malah kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang seolah-olah tidak mempedulikan keberadaan mereka. Menoleh pun tidak.

"Hoi, Jidat," panggil Ino.

Sakura hanya berjalan menuju lemari sambil bersenandung tak jelas, membuka pintunya dengan gaya _slow motion_ dan kemudian mengambil baju tidurnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi dan tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri di ambang pintu. Ino dan Tenten ternganga, mereka yakin kalau Sakura habis kerasukan setan pantai (?).

"Awas Sakura, ada kecoak!" seru Tenten mencoba mengagetkan Sakura, walau sebenarnya itu bohong.

Sakura yang normal adalah Sakura yang takut kecoak dan akan langsung menjerit tujuh oktaf. Tapi Sakura yang abnormal adalah yang menari-nari gaje bak orang gila menemukan daun kering di depan kamar mandi. Ino dan Tenten memandang satu sama lain dengan mimik 'kau-lihat-apa-yang-dilakukannya?'.

Dan raut wajah itu makin jelas ketika mereka menyaksikan Hinata yang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia juga senyum-senyum sendiri!

"AAARRRGHHH!" teriak Ino dan Tenten berlari keluar kamar.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura yang melongokkan kepala dari kamar mandi.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kerasukan setan pantai, kali."

.

.

.

Hari Ketiga: Peluang

.

.

Pagi ini Shikamaru dan Temari mengumpulkan seluruh murid pagi-pagi di depan penginapan. Ada yang mengeluh karena dibangunkan pagi-pagi, ada yang antusias, ada juga yang cuek-cuek bebek. Setelah dirasa semua murid sudah berkumpul, Shikamaru memulai pidatonya.

"Ohayou, minna."

"Ohayou...," jawab mereka ogah-ogahan.

Shikamaru melanjutkan, "OSIS akan mengadakan beberapa kegiatan menarik selama tiga hari ke depan. Kami yakin semuanya setuju untuk _have fun_ bareng setelah kemarin semuanya sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. OSIS berharap kegiatan ini bisa membuat seluruh murid berkumpul bersama dan saling mempererat tali pertemanan.

"Oleh karena itu, kami sudah menyiapkan serangkaian kegiatan yang akan dimulai dari pagi ini. Temari, silakan."

Temari maju selangkah dan berteriak lantang,

"Sebagai pemanasan, semuanya cepat berpencar membersihkan pantai!"

Semua siswa terbelalak. Membersihkan pantai di pagi-pagi begini? Apa mereka gila?! Beberapa siswa mengajukan protes, tapi Temari tidak peduli dan langsung menghitung mundur,

"3, 2, 1! Lima menit dari sekarang!"

Semuanya pada kelabakan dan ujung-ujungnya pada tabrakan sana-sini. Lima menit yang seharusnya dipakai malah terbuang percuma.

Hinata berlari menuju pohon-pohon kelapa dan langsung memungut sampah-sampah di sana. Beberapa siswa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Apa yang menarik dari kegiatan seperti ini?" keluh seorang siswa di depan Hinata.

"Mereka hanya mau menindas kita, aku yakin!" sahut temannya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata langsung berlari menuju bak sampah yang jauh dari sana. Tangannya penuh dengan botol-botol plastik.

"Satu menit lagi! Cepat kembali atau kalian akan mendapat hukuman!" Lagi-lagi Temari berteriak pada mereka.

"Ayo cepat, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya bisa tercengang ketika seseorang menariknya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat menuju posisi semula. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat orang berambut kuning cerah dengan senyuman lebar di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi pipinya menghangat.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar tidak akan mengerti penderitaanku! Tanganku yang suci sudah tercemar oleh tumpukan sampah-sampah itu!"

Sakura dan Tenten memilih untuk memandang lautan luas di depan mereka daripada mendengar Ino berkoar-koar tentang kesucian tangannya. Padahal mereka sudah membersihkan diri sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa melanjutkan bisnis ramalanku selama kegiatan! Lalu bagaimana aku harus membeli kosmetik mahal di mal?!" raungnya frustasi.

Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Hinata datang, sebab gadis itu menyelamatkan mereka dari Ino. Mereka bertiga cepat-cepat berkumpul kembali di depan penginapan karena kegiatan lainnya akan dimulai. Di belakang mereka, Ino mengejar mereka dengan kesal karena ditinggal begitu saja.

Shikamaru memandang para murid dan kemudian berkata, "Kita langsung saja. Kegiatan pertama adalah tarik tambang untuk murid laki-laki."

Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Sai, dan yang lainnya langsung lemas. Mereka melirik ke arah Chouji yang sedang makan keripik kentang dengan lahap. Lalu meneguk ludah ketika melihat badan Chouji yang besar.

Dan benar saja. Hanya kelas Chouji, kelas XI IPS 3 yang memenangkan lomba tarik tambang putra. Jadi hanya kelas mereka yang bersorak bahagia, sedangkan yang lain pada _sweatdrop_. Ya iyalah, badan segede itu mau ditantang dengan berapa banyak anak cowok pun pasti kalah!

"Berikutnya, tarik tambang siswa perempuan!" seru Temari lantang.

"Semangat, Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto ketika gadis itu berjalan menuju arena. Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto, dan pandangannya seperti mencari di balik keramaian.

Senyuman Naruto mengendur. Hatinya kecewa ketika melihat Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke membalasnya dengan melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sakura.

Tidak, bukan hanya Naruto yang kecewa. Ketika melihat Naruto memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan sedih pun, Hinata juga terluka.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Tantangan berikutnya! Lomba berjalan dengan sebelah sepatu terikat (?).

"Lomba ini untuk berpasangan, bisa cowok dengan cowok, cewek dengan cewek, atau cowok dengan cewek. Nanti kalian saling mengikatkan sebelah tali sepatu masing-masing, dan setelah itu berjalan bersama menuju garis _finish_. Yang jatuh atau ikatan sepatunya lepas langsung didiskualifikasi," jelas Temari dengan lantang.

"Setiap ronde lima pasangan. Hadiahnya adalah tiket gratis masuk ke Taman Hiburan di pantai ini. Yang mau ikut ronde pertama, siap-siap di garis _start_!"

Sakura cepat-cepat mengajak Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tetapi setelah dirayu oleh Sakura (pakai _puppy eyes no jutsu_), dia mau juga.

Kiba tidak tahu harus bersama siapa, jadi dia memilih bersama Lee saja. Tidak mungkin bareng Akamaru kan? Tapi kalau menang, ke Taman Hiburannya bareng Akamaru lah, masa bareng Lee. Kiba hampir ingin muntah saat membayangkan ia 'berkencan' bersama Lee.

Tenten akhirnya mau juga setelah dipaksa Ino dengan embel-embel traktiran _popcorn_ dan es kelapa.

Shino berhasil dipaksa Sai dengan ancaman kalau Sai akan membunuh semua serangga peliharaanya dengan Baygon (?).

Naruto pengen ikut juga, tapi ketika dia melihat Sakura bersama Sasuke, semangatnya meluntur. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dan tatapannya terhenti pada seseorang.

Gadis indigo itu menoleh padanya, dan saat itu juga alam menisbikan suara, mengunci pandangan mereka.

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdebar melihat senyumannya. Membuat dirinya ingin mendekat pada gadis itu...

Hinata terkejut luar biasa ketika melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayo, kita ikut juga!"

Gadis itu hanya bisa tercengang ketika melihat Naruto berjongkok dan melepaskan tali sepatu kiri Hinata. Lalu dia menyatukan tali sepatu kanannya dengan tali sepatu Hinata, mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

Lalu Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Pertama, langkahkan kaki kananmu. Berarti aku akan melangkahkan kaki kiriku."

Hinata yang sudah gugup setengah mati hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Tangan Naruto begitu hangat dan kehangatannya seakan menjalar ke setiap inci tubuh Hinata. Dengan hati-hati, mereka berdua berjalan menuju garis _start, _bergabung dengan peserta lainnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!" teriak Temari lantang.

Naruto memandang Hinata seraya mempererat genggamannya. Matanya menyiratkan 'kita-harus-menang' pada Hinata. Untuk sejenak, mereka saling berpandangan untuk menautkan perasaan mereka. Hinata merasa jantungnya akan melesak keluar saat ini.

"3, 2, 1!"

Hinata melangkahkan kaki kanannya bersamaan dengan Naruto melangkahkan kaki kirinya. Disusul dengan kedua kaki mereka yang terikat, lalu kaki lainnya, begitu seterusnya. Semakin lama, Hinata dan Naruto makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Senyuman mereka juga makin lebar.

Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka berjalan meninggalkan peserta lain. Ketika melihat Sakura dan Sasuke di sebelah mereka, amarah Naruto berkobar lagi.

"Hinata-chan, ayo lebih cepat! Kita kalahkan mereka!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Hinata mengangguk. Bersama-sama mereka mempercepat tempo berjalan mereka, menghasilkan langkah-langkah cepat yang dinamis. Semua siswa sampai takjub melihat kekompakan mereka, selain tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan bersama Hinata. Neji juga sampai terbengong-bengong di tempatnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di garis _finish_!

"Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto XI IPS 2 dan Hinata XI IPA 2!" teriak seorang siswa yang berdiri di garis _finish_.

Selanjutnya, terdengar sorak-sorai bergembira dari murid-murid kelas Naruto dan Hinata, dan rintihan kekecewaan dari yang kalah. Sakura sampai memerah mukanya karena menahan lelah dan marah karena kalah.

Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih berpautan, keduanya langsung melepas tangan masing-masing dengan canggung. Hinata bisa kembali merasakan pipinya yang memerah dengan detak jantung makin tak karuan.

Naruto berjongkok untuk melepaskan ikatan sepatunya dan sepatu Hinata. Saat dia selesai melakukannya, Kiba menghampirinya dengan tampang menggoda.

"Ini tiket kencan untuk pasangan baru!" Kiba menyerahkan dua lembar tiket masuk ke Taman Hiburan pada mereka.

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memandangi tiket di tangannya. "Ya, sampai jumpa nanti malam juga, Hinata-chan."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata memandangi dirinya dalam balutan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih pucat di cermin meja rias. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten masih saja menggodanya dari tadi.

"Cieee, yang mau kencan malam ini!" goda Ino sambil menyisir rambut Hinata yang panjang.

Sakura membubuhkan _blush on_ di pipi Hinata. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan kencan bersama Naruto, Hinata."

Tenten mengambilkan _high heel_ dari koper Hinata. "Kencan pertamamu kan, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan wajah memerah. Setelah selesai, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten mengantar teman mereka ke depan penginapan.

"Selamat berkencan!" seru mereka bersamaan. Makin merahlah muka Hinata.

Taman Hiburan itu tidak terlalu jauh dari penginapan mereka. Hinata memegang tiket di tangannya dengan gugup. Apakah Naruto akan datang?

Setibanya di sana, Hinata langsung mencari sosok Naruto. Hatinya kembali berdebar ketika melihat pemuda itu berdiri menunggunya di depan Taman Hiburan. Malam ini Naruto terlihat tampan dengan kemeja dan celana panjangnya. Sepertinya dia juga berusaha tampil rapi malam ini.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata saat dirinya mendekat pada pemuda itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya dengan kaget, "Eh, Hinata-chan berdandan ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Apa yang salah memangnya?

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau cantik. Tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau tidak berdandan. Lebih natural."

Hinata langsung berdebar. Naruto memujinya cantik barusan. Pokoknya mulai hari ini aku tidak usah berdandan jika di hadapan Naruto, pikir Hinata.

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam. Walau tempat itu ramai, tetap saja mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan. Hinata bingung ingin bicara apa dengan Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Akhirnya mereka berdua malah diam-diaman.

Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang, diikuti Hinata. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Hinata, aku ingin bertanya."

Hinata lega karena akhirnya Naruto mencairkan keheningan itu. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang biasanya disukai wanita dari seorang pria?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang.

Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Banyak. Misalnya kebaikan hatinya, ketulusannya, atau bisa juga karena semangatnya," jawabnya dengan hati berdebar. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin dibicarakan Naruto?

Naruto mendesah lagi. "Apa menurutmu aku pria seperti itu?"

Glek. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Y-ya... Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Sakura malah menyukai Sasuke yang jelas-jelas tidak memenuhi kriteria tadi?"

DUAR!

Bagaikan petir, Hinata merasa dirinya seakan tersambar. Sekarang ia mulai mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi Sakura. Dia sepertinya benar-benar tidak menyukaiku."

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Tapi kau bilang kalau aku harus optimis kan? Berarti aku harus terus berusaha kan untuk mendapatkan cintanya Sakura?"

Setetes air matanya jatuh. Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Dengan perasaan terluka, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Naruto dengan marah.

"Bisakah Naruto-kun tidak membicarakan gadis lain jika sedang bersamaku?!"

Naruto terkejut dan berdiri dari duduknya. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat jelas ketika melihat air mata Hinata.

Hinata mengusap air matanya dan meneruskan. "Aku sudah lama menantikan kesempatan seperti ini dan kau menghancurkannya hanya dengan ucapanmu! Aku benci kau, Naruto!"

Dan kemudian Hinata berlari pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

Kurasa _peluang-_ku untuk mendekati Naruto-kun hanya sedikit, batin Hinata dalam tangisnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ch. 3 is update! Terima kasih buat reviews dari readers dan tengkyu juga silent readers! Stay tune for next chapter ^^

Sign,

Devi Yulia.

.

.

NB: Balasan review para guest :)

Ainul: Bisa diramal sama nenek Chiyo...

KZ: ini sudah di-update :)

Aam Tempe: Fin itu emang udah selesai, tapi chapternya doang, bukan ceritanya, hehehehe *plak

NaruHina Lovers: tengkyu and stay tune :)

Fuu: iya dong saya gitu loh, hehehe.

.

.

TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA!


	4. Hari Keempat: Kesempatan

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer ©** Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love ©** dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s):** AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

_Happy reading!_ :)

.

.

.

Hari Keempat: Kesempatan

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggerutu karena ditinggal teman-teman sekamarnya, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino. Mereka sudah keluar dari kamar sejak jam tujuh tadi, sedangkan Naruto masih molor di kasurnya, jadi mereka tinggalkan saja. Ini salah Naruto juga sih, siapa suruh ia bangun kesiangan.

Ketika pemuda itu tiba di depan penginapan, dilihatnya hampir seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul. Bedanya, pagi ini ada tiga buah meja kayu yang panjang dan besar diletakkan di depan penginapan. Satunya dipakai untuk menaruh makanan, sedangkan dua lainnya sebagai meja makan murid-murid dengan kursi-kursi kecil yang mengelilinginya. Posisi baru itu cukup memakan tempat hingga sejauh seratus meter, membuat area penginapan menjadi agak sempit karenanya. Naruto yakin kalau panitia OSIS sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin, sebab baru pagi ini ia melihatnya.

Rupanya selain itu, OSIS juga sudah menetapkan jadwal memasak harian, atau tepatnya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Dalam satu hari, akan ada dua kali pergantian orang untuk memasak sarapan dan memasak makan malam. Jadwal itu ditempel di depan dan di lantai dua penginapan (sebab lebih strategis). Naruto membacanya dan ternyata yang bertugas memasak untuk sarapan hari ini adalah Sakura, Hinata, Shion, dan Tayuya.

Perasaannya kembali tidak karuan ketika membaca nama Hinata. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam jaket dan kemudian berjalan mencari teman-temannya.

"Di sini, Naruto!" seru Kiba dari kejauhan ketika ia melihat Naruto.

Buru-buru Naruto berlari menghampiri Kiba yang sedang memegangi piring kosong. Di belakangnya sudah ada Lee, Sai, dan Neji. Antriannya sudah tidak terlalu panjang, kebanyakan siswa mengantri untuk mengambil cemilan. Naruto langsung mengambil piring kosong di hadapannya dan berdiri di belakang Neji, ikut mengantri.

Tiba-tiba Neji memutar badannya menghadap Naruto, membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati. Tatapan Neji seakan menghujamkan ratusan peluru ketika ia bertanya, "Bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan Hinata?"

Naruto kebingungan ingin menjawab apa. Kiba, Lee, dan Sai langsung mendekat ketika mendengar ucapan Neji tadi. Wajah ketiganya berbinar seakan mengatakan 'ayo-ceritakan-pada-kami'.

"Neji, kenapa kau menanyakannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ngeri. Wajah Neji sungguh menakutkan.

Kiba hanya menanggapi dengan santai, "Wajar saja lah, Neji kan sepupu Hinata. Sepupu _over-protective._"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata. Hyuuga... _Hyuuga_! Naruto langsung terpana. Kini Naruto sadar kenapa ia bisa familier dengan marga itu saat berkenalan dengan Hinata di mal. Pantas saja...

Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup di hadapan keempat temannya, entah kenapa.

"Apa kau menciumnya?" tanya Sai super blak-blakan. Naruto langsung meneguk ludah ketika melihat wajah Neji yang makin mengeras. Kiba dan Lee makin penasaran.

"Ti-ti-tidak tahu ah!" jawab Naruto gugup, kemudian ia segera menyerobot antrian untuk meninggalkan keempat teman bodohnya itu. Tidak dihiraukannya seruan Kiba dan Lee yang terus menggodanya. Mengingat kejadian semalam saja ia sudah pusing, apalagi ditambah dengan interogasi teman-temannya tadi. Naruto sampai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

Semalam Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun. Ketika gadis itu berlari pergi, bukannya mengejar, Naruto malah terdiam lama di tempatnya. Akibatnya, ia malah kehilangan jejak Hinata. Naruto benar-benar menyesal telah membuat gadis itu menangis. Tapi Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia hanya menceritakan kegundahan hatinya pada Hinata, sebab Naruto yakin bahwa Hinata telah menjadi sahabatnya.

Naruto terpekur. Hinata... sahabatnya?

"Naruto, kau menghentikan antriannya."

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Shion yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Makanya pagi-pagi jangan melamun," gerutu Shion sambil menyendokkan nasi dan kari ke piring Naruto.

Naruto meringis dan segera berjalan menuju bagian makanan Tayuya. Tayuya tidak banyak bicara dan langsung memberikan beberapa potong yakiniku ke piring Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto pun menghampiri bagian makanan Sakura. Ia melemparkan senyumnya pada Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" tanyanya sambil menuangkan sup ke piring Naruto.

Naruto langsung membeku di tempat. Kenapa hari ini semua orang menanyakan perihal kencannya? Ia melirik sedikit ke samping Sakura, sebab ada Hinata di sana. Wajah gadis indigo itu tertunduk, tangannya sibuk merapikan sushi di atas meja. Sekali lihat saja Naruto sudah tahu kalau Hinata masih marah padanya.

"Biasa saja," jawab Naruto.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju bagian makanan Hinata. Naruto melihat gadis itu terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian Hinata memberikan dua buah sushi untuk Naruto. Wajahnya terangkat sedikit dan Naruto bisa melihat kalau mata gadis itu agak sembab.

"Hinata-chan... aku minta maaf," kata Naruto lirih, hampir mirip bisikan.

Hinata terdiam, memilih untuk memandangi sushi-sushi buatannya. Karena lama tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Jujur, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku memaafkanmu."

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan kembali menatap Hinata. Gadis itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya memandang Naruto dengan tulus. Dia juga tersenyum.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto melengkungkan bibirnya, menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih tak terkira untuk Hinata melalui senyumannya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Kegiatan kali ini berbeda dari kemarin. Kalau kemarin kegiatannya dilakukan di pantai, hari ini akan dilakukan di Bukit Batu, sebuah bukit yang terletak sekitar lima ratus meter dari Pantai Konoha. Dinamakan Bukit Batu karena puncak tertingginya tersusun rapi oleh batu-batu besar yang konon katanya terjadi secara alami. Sisa dari wilayah bukit itu dibatasi oleh hutan yang indah.

Mungkin karena itulah, OSIS menyuruh semua siswa memakai pakaian hangat hari ini. Walau dekat dengan pantai, berdasarkan informasi yang telah didapat dari pihak Pantai Konoha, suhu di sana tetaplah dingin karena Bukit Batu merupakan dataran yang cukup tinggi.

"Ugh... dinginnya," keluh Tenten sambil mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya. Di sampingnya, Ino dan Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam jaketnya, menghangatkan diri.

Seluruh siswa sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang besar yang membatasi Bukit Batu. Karena ini merupakan acara sekolah, biaya akan ditanggung oleh panitia OSIS sehingga para siswa tidak perlu membayar tiket masuk.

Kegiatan mereka kali ini bertema _adventure_, panitia OSIS menamainya dengan _Treasure Hunt_. Sama seperti permainan mencari harta karun pada umumnya, nanti akan ada banyak petunjuk yang akan menuntun siswa menuju harta karunnya.

Hinata tidak begitu bersemangat dengan kegiatan kali ini, berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang terlihat sangat antusias.

"Eh, aku ke sana dulu ya," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang berjalan masuk ke Bukit Batu.

Ino dan Tenten mengangguk penuh arti, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa kebingungan. "Apa Sakura sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

Ino menatap Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Astaga Hinata, apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka jadian kemarin!"

Tenten menepuk bahu Ino. "Wajar saja Hinata tidak tahu, kita juga tidak memberitahunya."

Hinata terdiam, mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke tanah. Kalau begitu, Naruto tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati Sakura, bukan? Sakura kan sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke! Tapi masalahnya apakah Naruto sudah tahu hal itu? Dan... bagaimana perasaan Naruto jika ia tahu? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus berseliweran dalam benak Hinata.

"Hinata, kau bareng kami atau Naruto?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu. Hinata menatap Naruto yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Kiba dan Lee.

"Hmmm, sendiri saja," jawab Hinata.

Tenten mengerutkan alis. "Di hutan? Sendirian? Kau tidak takut?"

Hinata tergelak. "Ini masih siang, Tenten. Apa yang harus kutakutkan?"

Ino merangkul bahu Tenten dan berkata dengan manja, "Ayolah, nanti kita nggak dapat harta karunnya." Dengan jijik Tenten melepas tangan Ino dan setelah itu keduanya berjalan masuk ke Bukit Batu.

Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat jam. Jam 12 siang. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Udara di hutan terasa dingin. Hinata memang tidak begitu suka melakukan sesuatu secara bergerombol, menurutnya sendiri lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula hutan tidak terlalu menyeramkan, apalagi jika di siang hari seperti ini. Hinata meneruskan langkahnya dan kemudian menaiki beberapa anak tangga.

Hinata menemukan jalan setapak bercabang dua. Ada sebuah anak panah di cabang sebelah kiri. Hinata memandang panah itu dengan pandangan tidak berminat. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia memang tidak berencana mengikuti kegiatan ini, Hinata hanya ingin menjernihkan pikiran dan perasaannya saja. Lagipula tidak ada yang memberitahu kalau akan ada resiko jika tidak memilih jalan berpanah.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata memilih jalan sebelah kanan.

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil menyusuri jalan yang makin lama makin menanjak itu. Sinar matahari berusaha menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan dan berhasil menyoroti wajahnya. Hinata meraih ponsel dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai memotret keindahan alam di hutan itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil fotonya.

Hinata kembali berjalan. Mungkin karena ia tidak memilih jalan yang ditandai dengan anak panah, sampai sekarang Hinata belum menemukan petunjuk lainnya. Perlahan-lahan perasaannya mulai berdebar.

KRAK!

Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia yakin suara tadi berasal dari belakangnya. Suara itu seperti suara seseorang yang menginjak ranting kering. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata meraih kayu kering di bawah kakinya, bersiap memukul jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan terpaku. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang berjuang melepaskan kakinya dari lilitan tumbuhan-tumbuhan sulur. Kelihatannya pemuda itu berjalan dari arah lain dan kebetulan bertemu Hinata di tempat ini.

Hinata melepaskan kayu di genggamannya dan berlari untuk membantu Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat mereka kesulitan melepaskan tumbuhan sulur itu, tapi akhirnya lepas juga.

"Aku melanggar arahnya," kata Naruto sambil nyengir ketika ia dan Hinata berjalan bersama. Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka bersama-sama. "Ada panah yang mengarah ke kiri, aku malah memilih yang kanan."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku juga."

"Oh ya? Tak kusangka Hinata-chan juga begitu." Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Ia senang bisa kembali berbicara baik-baik dengan Hinata. Gadis itu sepertinya benar-benar sudah memaafkannya.

"Soalnya aku kurang suka permainan seperti ini. Permainan yang umum," lanjut Naruto.

Mereka melangkah bersama dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto, Sakura-chan sudah pacaran dengan..."

"Iya, aku tahu," potong Naruto.

Hinata memandang pemuda itu dengan kaget. Bahkan Naruto juga sudah tahu?

"Dan aku sudah merelakannya," sambungnya dengan pandangan menerawang. "Sakura memang pantas bersama Sasuke."

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Pasti perasaan Naruto begitu terluka saat ini...

Lama-kelamaan udara terasa makin dingin. Hinata baru menyadari kalau jaket yang dipakai Naruto agak tipis. Pantas saja dari tadi cowok itu memeluk kedua tangannya. Buru-buru Hinata mengulurkan tangannya.

"Naruto-kun, genggam tanganku."

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau... tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kau akan kedinginan jika begitu terus."

Pelan-pelan, Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan kemudian gadis itu memasukkan tangan mereka yang bertaut itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Naruto merasa kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya.

Sentuhan itu menjadi saksi bisu dari perasaan mereka. Perlahan-lahan Hinata yakin kalau dia punya kesempatan untuk memperjuangkan cintanya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yakin kalau mereka tersesat. Sebab jalan setapak yang mereka lalui itu bercabang banyak sekali dan kali ini tidak ada anak panah yang menuntun mereka. Salahkan mereka karena terlalu sombong memilih jalan lain dan malah mengabaikan jalan yang benar.

"_Handphone_-ku tidak ada sinyal, bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap _handphone_-nya.

"Punyaku juga tidak," balas Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja? Jalan sebelah sana lebih terang daripada sebelah sini," lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan di sebelah kanan mereka. Jalan itu memang lebih terang dibandingkan jalan-jalan setapak lainnya.

Mereka kemudian melangkah ke sana. Satu hal yang masih membuat Hinata berdebar tidak karuan sekarang adalah tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan mengira kalau permainan ini akan menuntunnya untuk bersama dengan Naruto.

Jalan itu mengarahkan mereka ke bagian bukit yang berbatu, tapi nampaknya itu bukan puncaknya. Sebab dari jauh Naruto bisa melihat puncak Bukit Batu yang kira-kira tujuh ratus meter di depan mereka.

"Naruto, si pemilik takdir 'cinta tujuh hari'..."

DEG!

Naruto dan Hinata langsung terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan badan mereka. Suara itu begitu menyeramkan! Ternyata di depan mereka sudah berdiri seorang nenek tua di bibir bukit. Naruto mengenalinya sebagai nenek tua yang meramalnya di hari pertama liburan.

"Sejak kapan Nenek Chiyo berada di situ?" tanya Naruto dengan was-was. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandangi Naruto dan nenek Chiyo bergantian.

"Kau percaya dengan takdirmu, Naruto?" kata nenek Chiyo mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Ia tersenyum penuh misteri.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "Ayo, kita harus segera kembali, Hinata-chan."

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan kembali ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan nenek Chiyo yang masih berdiri di sana. Nenek Chiyo masih tersenyum sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ya ampun, aku saja tidak menyangka kalau cerita chapter 4 bakal jadi kayak gini #nunjuk fic di atas. Rencananya mau kasih bumbu-bumbu _romance_-nya, tapi kok akhirnya malah jadi supernatural gini... #pundung di pojokan

Akhir kata, mind to Review?

Sign,

Devi Yulia

.

.

NB: Balasan reviews para guest :)

aliya: waah sori gak bisa update kilat... tapi ini sudah di-update kok ^^ Salam balik buat aliya!

Guest: FF-nya tidak bisa kelar sesuai judul, sorrryyy... thanks sudah R&R :)

Manguni: Iya, masih ada tiga chapter lagi. Stay tune for next chap :)

Hiroshima: Iya, penuh lika-liku cinta... thanks to R&R ^^

Nitya-chan: Ini sudah di-update :) Naruto belum tahu tuh perasaan Hinata, Nitya aja yang kasih tahu ke Naruto, hehehe...

Tanpa Nama: Tidak tiap hari juga sih update-nya, kalau lagi ada ide aja... ^^

Enal: Terus... ke mana nih? hehehe :D

DindaHyuga: Hari keempat jadinya begini, hehehe ^^


	5. Hari Kelima: Kepastian

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): **AU, OoC, typos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading! :)_

.

.

.

(kemarin) Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama, kembali ke gerbang Bukit Batu. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali saja daripada berkeliling tidak jelas di dalam hutan. Dan untunglah mereka tidak tersesat, walau tadi sempat kebingungan mencari jalan yang benar.

Tangan keduanya sudah tidak saling menggenggam lagi, tetapi tetap saja mereka masih merasa canggung. Apalagi Hinata yang masih berdebar dengan wajah memerah.

"Na-naruto-kun… bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata gugup. Tapi di sisi lain ia sangat penasaran dengan hal ini.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Apa... maksud nenek tadi dengan takdir 'cinta 7 hari'?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak, ia terlihat ragu. "Hmmm... Itu hanya sebuah ramalan… dan kurasa tidak terlalu penting."

Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan kebingungan. "Ramalan...?"

"Di hari pertama liburan kita ini, Ino menyuruh nenek tadi meramalku. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu, tapi Ino memaksaku," kata Naruto, sedikit kesal jika mengingat kembali saat itu. "Nenek tadi namanya nenek Chiyo. Ia meramalkan sesuatu tentang masa depanku, tepatnya tentang cinta sejatiku."

Hinata diam, masih mendengarkan.

"Kata nenek Chiyo... aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku dalam waktu tujuh hari di sini. Di hari terakhir liburan ini, kemungkinannya ada dua, yakni aku yang menemukan gadis itu atau gadis itu yang muncul di hadapanku."

"Tapi... bagaimana Naruto-kun akan mengenali gadis itu sebagai gadis yang ada dalam ramalan?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Hinata soal ciri-ciri sang gadis dalam ramalan itu, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin merahasiakannya dulu. Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke rambut Hinata yang panjang.

Sebersit perasaan kecewa menghinggapinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Kelima: Kepastian

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua siswa terlihat sudah berkumpul di depan penginapan untuk sarapan. Biasanya banyak yang bermalas-malasan jika bangun pagi, tapi kali ini semuanya terlihat ceria dan saling mengobrol dengan akrab antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang sebelumnya tidak saling mengenal, kini sudah berbincang-bincang seru di meja makan. Liburan ini memang semakin menyenangkan, dari hari ke hari.

Hari ini yang dapat jadwal memasak adalah Matsuri, Ino, Temari, dan Karin. Walau Temari adalah anggota OSIS, hal itu tidak membuat OSIS melakukan diskriminasi di antara mereka. Semuanya harus terlibat dalam berbagai kegiatan yang diadakan dalam liburan ini, baik itu OSIS maupun siswa-siswi lainnya. Hal inilah yang membuat semuanya cepat akrab dan dapat menjalin persahabatan yang lebih erat.

Hinata sedang mengambil sebuah piring kosong ketika ia melihat Naruto duduk di salah satu sudut meja makan sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Hatinya langsung berdebar ketika mengingat kebersamaan mereka saat kemarin di hutan.

Dengan gembira, ia mengambil sebuah piring lagi. Sudah jelas, itu untuk Naruto. Hinata ingin mengambilkannya makanan karena dilihatnya Naruto belum mengambil makanan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, terlihat Sakura sedang kerepotan membawa sekeranjang penuh bola-bola voli pantai. Nantinya akan ada pertandingan voli pantai, dan dengan jahatnya Temari menyuruh Sakura untuk membawa bola-bola itu ke pantai.

Naruto terkejut melihatnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk membantu gadis itu. Dengan mudah ia menenteng keranjang itu.

"Ah, untunglah ada kau, Naruto! Makasih ya!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura hanya membalas senyumannya sekilas, kemudian gadis itu langsung berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto menyaksikannya dengan perasaan terluka, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi keduanya yang begitu bahagia.

Dengan gontai, pemuda itu membawa keranjang itu ke pantai.

Tepat saat itu, Hinata berjalan menuju meja makan tempat Naruto duduk tadi dengan dua tangan membawa piring yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menuju pantai dan kemudian tersenyum. Hinata meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja dan mulai menunggu.

Ketika Naruto kembali, cepat-cepat Hinata memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo, makan dulu!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk piring di depannya.

Naruto melihat piring itu dengan ekspresi datar. Di luar dugaan Hinata, Naruto hanya tersenyum getir dan menjawab, "Terima kasih. Tapi aku tidak lapar sekarang."

Lalu pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan wajah sedih. Hinata langsung terdiam di tempatnya, kaget sekaligus kecewa. Ah, seharusnya aku tanya dulu dia lapar atau tidak, pikir Hinata menyesal dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Lee datang menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah ceria. Tangannya menunjuk piring Naruto. "Hinata, apa aku boleh makan makanan yang satu ini?"

Hinata tersentak pelan dari lamunannya. "O-oh… Bo-boleh."

"Asyik!" seru Lee riang dan kemudian duduk di hadapan Hinata. "Aku jadi tidak perlu antri deh! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ini sebenarnya buat Naruto kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lee manggut-manggut kemudian menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. Sambil mengunyah Lee berkata,

"Naruto patah hati lagi."

Hinata kebingungan mendengarnya. Lee menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menceritakan kronologis cerita sebelumnya pada Hinata.

"Intinya, Naruto sedih karena diabaikan oleh Sakura tadi," kata Lee.

Hinata menunduk sedih mendengarnya. Naruto, sebenarnya kau masih menyukai Sakura atau tidak sih?

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

OSIS mengadakan kegiatan baru lagi, yakni permainan voli pantai. Semua siswa menyambut hangat kegiatan ini dan ikut berpartisipasi. Selain ikut bermain, ada yang menyiapkan konsumsi, peralatan, dokumentasi, ada juga yang hanya menjadi pemandu sorak dan _supporter_. Namun sebenarnya, inti dari kegiatan ini adalah kebersamaan antara siswa-siswi.

"Baiklah, kedua tim sudah siap di lapangan!" teriak Sai, yang kali ini kebagian jabatan sebagai wasit. Semua siswa yang telah berkumpul di bangku penonton langsung berteriak semangat menyambut ucapan Sai.

Permainannya dibagi dua ronde. Ronde pertama untuk siswa laki-laki, ronde kedua untuk siswa perempuan. Untuk ronde pertama, tim pertama adalah Naruto dan Kiba, sedangkan tim kedua adalah Sasuke dan Neji. Mereka berempat langsung menjadi primadona para siswa karena mendadak mereka terlihat sangat keren di lapangan.

PRIIITTT! Sai kemudian meniup peluitnya, tanda dimulainya pertandingan. Neji mulai melakukan servis dan kemudian bola mulai bergulir antara kedua tim.

"Yeee... Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura yang duduk di samping Hinata saat melihat kekasihnya melakukan _smash_. Ino hanya memandangnya dengan bosan, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Pertandingan berlangsung cukup menegangkan. Berkali-kali penonton dibuat menjerit jika melihat bola voli yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Lalu menjerit lagi jika melihat tim jagoan masing-masing mencetak poin.

Hingga sampailah ketika Naruto mendapat giliran melakukan servis. Semua teman-teman pemuda itu berteriak untuk memberikan semangat padanya. Naruto tersenyum pada mereka dan ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dilihatnya dua gadis cantik sedang memandangnya sekarang.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara, mengisyaratkan semangat pada Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata memandangnya dengan senyuman manis yang tulus, mengirimkan sinyal semangat melalui pandangan matanya yang teduh dan menyejukkan.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tidak memperhatikan Sakura. Dan ia rasa ia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Dengan semangat, pemuda itu melayangkan servisnya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kecil dekat penginapan. Ia sedang beristirahat seusai bermain voli tadi. Di dekatnya ada sebotol air minum yang telah habis. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar kelelahan.

Hinata merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan botol air minumnya yang berwarna ungu. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia pun menyodorkan botol air minum itu pada Naruto.

"Ini, minumlah."

Naruto mendongak dan langsung tersenyum melihat Hinata. Ia menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung meneguk habis minuman Hinata. Kemudian ia bertanya pada Hinata sembari mengembalikan botol air minum gadis itu,

"Hinata, apa kau ingin menemaniku ke Myobokuzan?"

Hinata malah kebingungan. "Myobokuzan kan cukup jauh dari sini, Naruto. Untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat sepi dan terpencil seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto menjadi sedih. "Hari ini adalah peringatan hari kematian kedua orang tuaku, dan aku harus ke sana karena mereka dimakamkan di Myobokuzan."

Hinata terdiam, tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Shikamaru. Kalau kau mau menemaniku, aku akan bilang juga pada Shikamaru."

"Tapi begini, Naruto…," kata Hinata agak ragu. "Aku mau saja menemanimu. Tapi Myobokuzan cukup jauh dari sini dan aku takut kalau kita pulang kemalaman nanti. Terus…"

Hinata tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena melihat wajah Naruto yang mengeras. "Kalau tidak mau menemaniku, bilang saja," ujar Naruto kesal.

Buru-buru Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "A-a-ah… Ti-tidak kok! Aku mau menemanimu!"

Naruto langsung ceria lagi. Tapi giliran Hinata yang kesal sekarang. Dalam hati ia membatin, kenapa mesti aku sih yang diajak?

"Aku tidak mengajak Kiba atau yang lainnya karena mereka semua berisik dan menyebalkan. Kalau aku mengajak Sakura, bisa-bisa Sasuke menghajarku. Jadi pilihan terakhirku adalah kau, Hinata."

Hinata menjadi kaget sambil menatap Naruto. Lalu apa kau tidak takut kita pulang kemalaman? batinnya kembali dalam hati.

"Kita tidak akan pulang kemalaman. Kita kan naik bis."

Kau sedang memaksaku ya, Naruto?

"Aku minta maaf jika terkesan memaksamu, Hinata."

Hinata benar-benar sangat kaget. Apa kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Naruto?

"Tidak, aku hanya berasumsi begitu," ujar Naruto kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum geli ketika menyadari bahwa mereka tadi bisa bercakap-cakap melalui telepati. Naruto juga ikut-ikutan nyengir ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang melembut, tidak lagi kesal seperti tadi.

Dengan lembut, ia menyentuh tangan Naruto. "Ayo, temani aku minta izin pada Shikamaru."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka naik bis menuju Myobokuzan jam tiga sore dan tiba di sana jam setengah empat. Naruto bilang kalau mereka akan segera kembali ke pantai jika ia sudah selesai mendoakan orang tuanya, jadi mereka tidak akan pulang kemalaman nanti. Dengan rencana itu, ia berhasil meyakinkan Hinata.

Sesampainya di makam kedua orang tuanya, Naruto langsung meletakkan sebuket bunga melati di sana. Kesedihan mulai menyelimuti dua remaja itu. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Naruto mengusap nama orang tuanya yang tertera di makam.

Sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan, tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku jaket Hinata bergetar. Ia memang sengaja mengatur mode _vibrate_ karena mereka berdua sedang di area pemakaman. Ternyata itu pesan dari Neji.

**Aku tidak melihatmu di pantai. Kau ada di mana?**

Hinata mengetikkan pesan balasan bahwa ia sedang ada di Myobokuzan bersama Naruto. Tetapi Hinata segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu ingat bagaimana tabiat Neji yang _over-protective_ terhadapnya.

**Aku sedang di mal, belanja**** suvenir****.**

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berdoa dengan tenang di depan makam orang tuanya. Naruto sudah cerita padanya saat berada dalam perjalanan menuju Myobokuzan tadi. Ia menceritakan mengenai orang tuanya yang meninggal saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun karena kecelakaan mobil. Sungguh, Hinata ikut bersedih kala mendengarnya. Ternyata di balik keceriaannya selama ini, tersimpan kesedihan masa lalu yang mendalam.

Tiba-tiba setetes air jatuh ke wajah Hinata. Hinata mendongakkan kepala dan mulai menyadari bahwa langit sangat mendung sekarang. Bahkan rintik-rintik air hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai berdoa juga merasa kalau perlahan tetes-tetes air hujan mulai jatuh dan membasahi wajahnya. Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan sebelah tangan melindungi puncak kepalanya dari rintik hujan. Sebelahnya lagi diulurkan pada Naruto.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke halte, Naruto! Kalau tidak bergegas, kita tidak akan bisa pulang!"

Naruto mengangguk dan segera menyambut uluran tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua pun menerobos rintik hujan yang mulai melebat dengan tangan bergandengan.

.

.

.

.

Hujan lebat di Myobokuzan, jam enam sore.

Hinata menunggu dengan gelisah di halte. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menelepon teman-temannya dengan harapan agar mereka setidaknya bisa mengirimkan jemputan atau apalah. Tapi sayangnya ponselnya tidak mendapat sinyal. Dalam hati Hinata terus berharap kalau masih ada bis yang datang, sebab ia tidak mau pulang kemalaman.

Kondisi Naruto berbeda dari Hinata. Pemuda itu malah menegadahkan telapak tangannya ke atas, sibuk memainkan tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di tangannya. Wajahnya ceria, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika mereka pulang kemalaman nantinya.

"Hinata, bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu dan duduk saja di sana?" tanya Naruto sambil menggendikkan dagunya ke bangku halte.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan kesal. Apalagi ketika ia melihat pemuda itu sepertinya tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan insiden ini. Dengan kesal, Hinata duduk di sana.

Masih dengan wajah cerianya, Naruto mulai bercerita pada Hinata, "Dulu aku dan Sakura pernah menunggu bis di halte sambil menikmati hujan, persis seperti ini. Kami waktu itu pulang terlambat karena piket. Padahal aku sudah menyuruh gadis itu menelepon ibunya untuk meminta dijemput, tapi Sakura menolak. Jadinya yah, kami menunggu berduaan di halte." Kemudian ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Itu kenanganku bersama Sakura yang sangat indah."

Wajah Hinata mengeras. Ia terdiam sambil mencengkeram kedua lututnya. Di saat seperti ini Naruto malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja, bahkan dengan entengnya menceritakan kenangannya bersama Sakura.

Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung berkata,

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan memikirkan cara agar kita bisa kembali secepatnya ke pantai?"

Naruto kaget dan menolehkan kepalanya. Tangannya diturunkan perlahan-lahan dan ia bertanya dengan wajah tanpa bersalah, "Berhenti bicara?"

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tajam. "Kau tidak sadar kalau sekarang kita terjebak di sini? Ini sudah menjelang malam, Naruto! Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi teman-teman kita atau Shikamaru!"

"Aku tidak membawa ponsel. Ah, tenang saja, kalau hujan sudah reda, aku akan segera mencari tumpangan untuk kita berdua."

Hinata makin kesal mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu santai. "Aku ingin segera pulang daripada mendengarmu terus berceloteh tentang Sakura."

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terjebak dalam kenanganmu bersama Sakura? Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa Sakura sudah bersama Sasuke sekarang? Kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan, Naruto."

Kini Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukannya aku sering menceritakan tentang Sakura padamu? Lalu apa urusannya denganmu hingga kau marah seperti ini?"

Air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata. "Aku memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kenanganmu bersama Sakura. Tapi aku ingin kau sadar, bahwa tidak ada gunanya lagi kau membicarakan Sakura. Ia sudah punya Sasuke sekarang," jawab Hinata.

"Tapi apa aku tidak boleh berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Sakura akan menyukaiku?"

Hinata tidak bisa membendung tangisnya lagi. "Kau bodoh, Naruto! Kau sungguh tidak menyadari bahwa ada gadis lain yang lebih pantas menerima cintamu?"

Kemudian Hinata berjalan pergi dari halte, menerobos hujan lebat. Kini seluruh tubuhnya basah, tapi ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan terus berjalan hingga keluar dari Myobokuzan dan pulang ke pantai sendirian, tanpa Naruto. Hinata tidak sanggup bersama dengan Naruto yang terus-menerus memilih untuk menyengsarakan dirinya dalam kenangannya bersama Sakura. Hinata benci dengan ketidakpekaan Naruto terhadap perasaannya.

Tepatnya, Hinata tidak ingin lagi perasaannya dipermainkan oleh Naruto.

Air mata di wajahnya telah berbaur dengan air hujan. Ia memeluk kedua tangannya dengan tubuh menggigil, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia berinisiatif untuk berbalik ke halte. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat tubuhnya tertarik.

Sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melewati Hinata dan orang itu, hingga menyemburkan cipratan air yang besar pada mereka.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil tadi. Kemudian Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat bahwa Naruto-lah yang menariknya agar tidak tertabrak mobil tadi.

Naruto balas memandangi Hinata dengan sendu, dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Jangan pergi, Hinata."

Hinata tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kepastian hatimu saat ini, Hinata? batin gadis itu dalam hati. Barusan kau bilang kalau kau tidak ingin perasaanmu dipermainkan oleh Naruto, tapi apa sekarang?

Ia tidak ingin kepastiannya goyah, tapi ia juga tidak ingin melupakan Naruto.

Saat itu hujan menjadi saksi bisu pelukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Hei, ada yang menyadari sesuatu? Iya, fic 7 Days Love sudah kuubah sedikit biar terlihat lebih rapi. Jadi hanya kutuliskan _disclaimer_,_ original story_, sama _warnings_ aja biar nggak terlalu numpuk kelihatannya. Lalu aku juga mengubah 'FIN' menjadi 'Tbc' karena rasanya lebih cocok.

Aku mau nge-share sesuatu sama kalian:

1) Event NaruHina Tragedy Day, ini event buat fic NaruHina bergenre angst/tragedy, dari 1-10 Juli 2013. Info lengkap, search Author: NaruHina Annual Event

2) Kontes Banjir TomatCeri, ini event buat fic SasuSaku, dari 1-31 Juli 2013. Info lengkap, search author: Banjir TomatCeri2013

3) Sesuai point no. 1, bersediakah kalian membaca fic tragedy saya yang berjudul 'Strong'? *ya elah, ujung-ujungnya malah nggak nyambung...

Akhir kata, mind to review?

Sign,

Devi Yulia

.

.

NB: Balasan buat para guest :) oh ya, aku juga akan berusaha membalas review bagi yang login, gomen jika aku lama membalas. Belakangan ini sibuk sih soalnya *jiaaahh

Nitya-chan: Just kidding kan, hehehe. Ini sudah di-update, semoga suka :)

Dila-chan: Iya, sampai tujuh chapter... Ini sudah di-update, semoga suka-ttebayo! :)

Guests: Sudah di-update nih... Semoga suka ya :)

Tanpa Nama: Ups! Sori ya.. Tapi aku sudah menyusun kerangka ceritanya seperti ini, gomennasai... :(

Manguni: Iya, sudah takdirnya. Ini sudah di-update, semoga suka :)

Deni: Seru yaa? Ini sudah di-update kok :)

Kyoanggita: Kalau penasaran dengan gadis dalam ramalan, stay tune terus buat update chap-nya ya!


	6. Hari Keenam: Alasan

**7 Days Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Days Love © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning(s): **AU, OoC, typos?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy reading! _:)

.

.

.

Hari Keenam: Alasan

.

.

Hari ini semua anak-anak kelihatan lebih santai. Tidak ada anggota OSIS yang menyerukan adanya kegiatan seperti kemarin-kemarin. Bahkan mereka tidak disuruh bangun pagi-pagi, sehingga hari ini banyak yang bangun siang. Walau sebenarnya terlihat menyenangkan, tapi jika hanya duduk-duduk di pantai, jalan-jalan ke mal, atau malas-malasan sampai siang, rasanya bosan juga.

"Daripada kita jamuran di sini, kita ke Arena Game saja!" seru Kiba dengan wajah bosan. Sejak tadi kerjaannya main PSP. Kalau bosan ia akan menjahili Lee yang berbaring di sebelahnya, memainkan bulu mata lentiknya.

"Memangnya hari ini benar-benar nggak ada kegiatan?" sahut Sai sambil menggambar di buku catatannya. Sedangkan Shino tetap kalem di tempatnya, memainkan beberapa serangga kesayangannya.

"Ini sudah siang! Lagipula, ke mana Shikamaru dan Temari? Ayolah, mereka nggak akan tahu!" jawab Kiba frustasi. Bayangkan, tiga jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa! Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Aku malas. Capek," ujar Sai.

"Iya, panas, tahu. Kau pikir Arena Game itu tidak jauh dari sini?" timpal Lee. Tumben, si hijau penuh semangat itu menjadi malas sekarang.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Naruto datang menghampiri keempat temannya itu dengan wajah sama bosannya, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shino. Dengan usilnya, ia menaburkan beberapa pasir pantai di dekatnya ke atas serangga-serangga Shino. Shino segera menepis tangan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang menjadi serius, Kiba dan yang lainnya berhenti dari kesibukan masing-masing dan memandangi Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalian merasa aneh nggak, kalau ada seorang cewek yang marah pada kalian karena cewek lain?"

"Pertanyaanmu berbelit-belit," jawab Lee, yang dibalas Naruto dengan timpukan di kepalanya.

Sai malah balik bertanya. "Bukannya itu bagus?"

Kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Sai, minus Shino.

"Itu artinya cemburu," lanjut Sai sambil menerawang. Naruto dan yang lainnya memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Cemburu pada cewek lain, dengan kata lain… dia menyukai kita."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan sampai ke situ?! batinnya frustasi dalam hati. Kini giliran dia yang mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Kiba dan yang lainnya hanya cengo melihatnya.

"Aaarrrggghhh... Pusing!"

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata benar-benar sangat bosan kali ini. Sudah siang begini, tapi masih belum ada pemberitahuan kegiatan dari OSIS. Dari tadi ia merasa tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Pagi tadi Hinata membantu Sakura memasak. Setelah itu ia membersihkan meja makan dan menyapu di sekitar penginapan. Kemudian Hinata dan ketiga temannya pergi ke kafe untuk minum kopi. Tetapi setelah itu, semuanya kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sakura kencan dengan Sasuke, Tenten ke Arena Game, dan Ino sedang berada di stan ramalannya.

Entah sudah berapa kali Hinata menyusuri pantai untuk menghilangkan bosan.

Debur ombak yang pelan dan burung-burung camar yang berterbangan menghiasi pemandangan laut siang itu. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik membuat Hinata nyaman untuk berada di tepi pantai. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, Hinata kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Ia kembali mengingat hari kemarin.

_"Jangan pergi… Hinata."_

Suara Naruto kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Nada kalimatnya yang putus asa sekaligus merana…

Naruto… ada apa dengannya?

Hinata tidak tahu harus sedih atau malu mengingat pelukan kemarin. Apa maksud Naruto? Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Naruto memeluk Hinata, tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa kemarin itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Hinata yakin kalau kemarin Naruto tulus memeluknya. Tapi... sekali lagi, apa maksudnya? Kalau Naruto hanya ingin menyelamatkanku dari tabrakan kemarin, ia kan tidak perlu memelukku segala, batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Hei, hei. Melamun aja."

Mendengar suara itu, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget. Ternyata Ino. Gadis itu sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Bosan ya nggak ada kerjaan," kata Ino.

Hinata mengangguk. Kata Tenten, Ino sudah menghentikan bisnis ramalannya hari ini. Pantas saja ia kelihatan tidak bersemangat, mengingat betapa besar keuntungan yang didapatnya dari bisnis menjanjikan tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, besok kan mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Bicara soal ramalan, Hinata jadi ingat kalau Naruto pernah bilang soal takdir 'cinta 7 hari' padanya. Kalau tidak salah, Naruto mengucapkannya saat mereka di hutan.

"Ino… apa Naruto pernah mengunjungi stan ramalanmu?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengangguk. "Penasaran dengan ramalan Naruto?"

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Ino. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang amat-sangat. Ino terkekeh geli.

"_Well_… aku berada di luar stan waktu itu, jadi aku tidak begitu menangkap apa yang dikatakan nenek Chiyo pada Naruto. Tapi aku yakin ia menyebut-nyebut soal _mawar putih_," jawab Ino seraya mengingat-ingat kembali. "Kalau kau ingin tahu rinciannya, tanyakan saja pada Tenten."

Hinata terus berjalan sambil memandang pasir pantai dengan hampa. Samasekali tidak ada _clue_. Mawar putih? Di hari ketujuh, apakah gadis itu membawa mawar putih? Entah kenapa Hinata jadi tertarik dengan ramalan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan kalian," kata Ino sambil memandang ke depan. Tepatnya ke arah seseorang. "Coba kalian bicarakan baik-baik. Jangan dipendam dalam hati," lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ino berjalan melewatinya dan melemparkan senyum pada Naruto, yang dibalas sama olehnya.

Mendadak Hinata merasa tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu. Langkah kakinya terhenti.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk berjalan hingga ke hadapan Hinata. Keduanya saling memandang untuk sesaat, membiarkan deru ombak pantai mendominasi suasana.

Tatapan mereka terkunci.

Hati mereka seperti bertautan.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Mereka berhenti melangkah. "Sebentar, Sasuke. Ada telepon," ujar Sakura. "Halo?"

"Sakura, ini Iruka," jawab orang di seberang sana.

Sakura jadi kaget. "Eh, ada apa, Kak Iruka?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Apa Naruto bersamamu?"

"Tidak, aku sedang bersama Sasuke sekarang. Apa Kak Iruka sudah menghubungi Naruto?"

"Dari tadi aku menelepon ke ponselnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Bisa kau tolong sampaikan sesuatu padanya? Ini agak mendesak."

Berikutnya Sakura terbelalak kaget di tempatnya.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Angin pantai berhembus pelan, menerpa kedua remaja yang sedang duduk di bangku pantai itu. Kali ini Sang Waktu terasa semakin cepat berjalan, padahal rasanya baru sebentar mereka duduk diam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Makin lama keheningan itu makin tidak mengenakkan.

"Aku…," kata Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Keduanya langsung menjadi kikuk.

"Kau dulu," kata mereka kembali bersamaan. Kini mereka jadi tambah canggung.

"Kau saja!" Lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mereka hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Baik Hinata dan Naruto lega karena ketegangan itu mulai mencair.

"A-aku… minta maaf soal kemarin," kata Hinata sambil memandang ke laut. "Aku sudah bicara kasar padamu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Naruto ikut memandangi lautan, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu. Aku yakin kau pasti punya alasan memarahiku."

Wajah Hinata menjadi murung. "Ya, aku memang punya alasan."

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Sebenarnya aku juga mau minta maaf untuk kemarin-kemarin, jika aku pernah menyakiti hatimu juga," katanya ragu-ragu. "Kau bukan tipe pendendam kan?"

Hinata tersenyum. Kemudian menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mendengarkan alasanmu," kata Naruto sambil memandangi Hinata.

"Aku harap kau tidak menjauhiku setelah mendengarnya," lanjut Hinata masih tetap memandang ke depan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Untuk apa aku menjauhi…"

"Aku suka padamu, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam seketika, begitu juga Hinata. Walau begitu, ekspresi keduanya tetap tidak berubah. Hinata bahkan sangat tenang mengucapkannya. Kali ini wajahnya memang memerah karena gugup, tapi ia benar-benar akan melanjutkan semua ini.

"Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, sebab aku takut kau akan menjauhiku. Jujur, aku sangat iri melihat Naruto yang sangat perhatian pada Sakura. Andai saja aku berada di posisi Sakura, aku pasti akan senang. Tapi aku bukanlah Sakura. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan terluka karena Sakura, Naruto..."

Tangan kekar Naruto melingkari kedua bahunya dari depan, menariknya untuk mendekat. Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, Naruto langsung menaruh kepalanya di bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas pelukan itu atau diam saja. Yang pasti, ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku lagi," lanjut Hinata dengan pelan. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto di lehernya. Pemuda itu mendekapnya lebih erat dibandingkan pelukan-pelukan sebelumnya.

Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang makin kencang saat ini. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu menjawab sekarang," kata Hinata lagi. Ia masih belum membalas pelukan itu. "Bahkan jika kau tidak mau menjawab… aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku akan memberimu jawaban," kata Naruto kemudian. "Walau bukan sekarang, tapi bisakah kau biarkan saja semua ini?" tanya Naruto sambil membenamkan kepalanya di rambut Hinata. Aroma tubuh gadis itu menyeruak indera penciumannya. "Lima menit saja. Aku ingin memelukmu lima menit saja."

Hinata berharap ini bukan pelukan terakhir dari Naruto.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sakura mencari-cari Naruto dengan kebingungan. Biasanya pemuda itu nongkrong bareng Kiba dan teman-temannya di Arena Game, tapi saat Sakura menanyainya, mereka bilang Naruto tidak bersama mereka sejak tadi.

Tadi Iruka mengatakan padanya kalau paman Naruto, Jiraiya, masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. Paman Jiraiya adalah satu-satunya keluarga Naruto yang tersisa semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Jika dilihat dari silsilah, Jiraiya adalah kakak ayah Naruto. Ia dan putranya, Iruka-lah yang mengasuh Naruto sejak itu, dan Naruto telah menganggap mereka sebagai ayah dan kakaknya sendiri. Sebagai teman Naruto sejak SMP, Sakura cukup mengenal kehidupan Naruto. Sakura yakin berita ini pasti akan sangat mengguncang Naruto.

Ketika melihat Naruto berjalan ke penginapan, Sakura cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Naruto! Sesuatu terjadi pada pamanmu!" kata Sakura panik.

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Apa?"

"Tadi Kak Iruka meneleponku. Ia bilang kalau Paman Jiraiya masuk rumah sakit! Penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi!"

Naruto terperangah. "Kenapa Iruka tidak langsung meneleponku, malah meneleponmu?"

Sakura berdecak. "Ia bilang kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya dari tadi pagi. Sudahlah, sekarang kemasi barangmu! Mending kau langsung pulang saja, toh besok kita juga sudah mau pulang!"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto agar berjalan masuk ke penginapan. Gadis itu sangat panik. "Aku tidak bisa ikut, jadi sampaikan saja salamku untuk Kak Iruka dan Paman Jiraiya. Mungkin aku baru bisa menjenguk besok."

"Apa Iruka memberitahu nama rumah sakitnya?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan panik seperti Sakura. Keduanya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Naruto.

"Ya, Rumah Sakit Senju. Aku akan memberitahu Temari kalau kau pulang hari ini," kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamar Temari.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas pada Sakura sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. "Terima kasih, Sakura."

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Hinata sudah selesai membereskan kopernya. Baju-baju dari lemari sudah ia pindahkan ke kopernya. Peralatan mandi juga sudah ia bereskan, tinggal dimasukkan ke koper. Menurut Ino, besok mereka semua akan kembali pukul sembilan, naik bus menuju SMA Konoha. Setelah itu, barulah semua siswa bisa liburan sepuasnya di rumah.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar, Hinata berjalan keluar menuju ke depan penginapan. Dilihatnya Tenten sedang kerepotan membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Hinata sambil menghampiri Tenten. Tenten hanya cengengesan sambil menggosok piring-piring itu dengan spons.

"Tentu. Di depan masih banyak piring kotor, bisa kau bawa ke sini?"

Dengan cekatan, Hinata segera mengambil sisa piring-piring kotor di depan penginapan. Dilihatnya meja dan kursi di sana sudah hampir kosong. Mungkin OSIS sudah mengembalikannya. Maklum, besok kan sudah mau pulang.

Ketika pekerjaan mereka telah selesai, keduanya duduk di bangku dapur sambil menyantap _sandwich_.

"Makasih ya," kata Tenten sambil mengunyah. Mulutnya sampai penuh. "Kalau tidak ada kau, kurasa aku masih belum selesai dari tadi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat soal perkataan Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan rincian ramalan Naruto pada Tenten.

"Tenten, aku..."

Tiba-tiba Tenten tersentak, "Astaga! Aku belum kasih tahu kamu ya?"

Hinata jadi kaget karena perkataannya tiba-tiba disela Tenten. "Apaan?"

"Naruto sudah pulang duluan!"

Hinata memandang Tenten dengan tidak mengerti. "Kapan?"

"Baru saja," jawab Tenten. "Kurasa dia belum jauh. Kejar dia! Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya!" ujar Tenten bersemangat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum miris. "Sudah kok."

"_What_?! Terus dia bilang apa?" tanya Tenten super penasaran.

"Dia belum jawab."

Tenten menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, itu dia. Cepat susul dia! Tanyakan, apa dia menerimamu atau tidak!"

Hinata memandangi Tenten dalam diam. Lagi-lagi perasaannya bergejolak.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya?"

"Baiklah."

Naruto memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Iruka di telepon. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto sedang berdiri di halte dengan sebuah ransel di punggungnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah pantai, seakan menanti seseorang.

_"Aku suka __padamu, __Naruto."_

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi. Lagi-lagi suara Hinata terngiang di kepalanya, entah sudah berapa kali.

Apa aku akan pergi begini saja?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata?

Memorinya berputar. Ia ingat saat bertemu Hinata di mal. Gadis itu memperkenalkan namanya untuk pertama kali. Ia ingat saat Hinata mengembalikan jam tangan yang hendak diberikan Naruto pada Sakura. Saat itu Hinata menyuruhnya untuk terus optimis. Bahkan Naruto memeluknya. Ia juga ingat ketika Hinata menggenggam tangannya di dalam saku jaketnya kala Naruto kedinginan di dalam hutan. Tangan mereka yang bertautan. Senyuman manis Hinata. Pandangan tulus darinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Hinata sedang berlari ke arah halte. Atau tepatnya, ke arahnya.

_Baiklah, kalau aku harus memberinya jawaban._

Gadis itu sudah tiba di hadapan Naruto. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Kenapa kau... pergi tiba-tiba, Naruto?" tanya Hinata setelah berhasil mengontrol napasnya.

Naruto merasa hatinya terluka, perih sekali. "Kalau maksudmu mengejarku hanya untuk menanyakan jawabanku, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang."

"Aku memang ingin menanyakannya," jawab Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu pulang secepat ini, tapi aku harap kau mau mengatakan sesuatu padaku sebelum pergi."

Naruto memandangi Hinata lekat-lekat. Kemudian ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak ingin membuat gadis sebaik dirimu terluka lebih dalam lagi. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Hinata hanya terdiam memandangi Naruto.

"Berhentilah menyukaiku."

Ekspresi Hinata menegang.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah mengerti soal dirimu. Selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu. Malah kau yang selalu perhatian dan baik padaku. Untuk gadis sebaik dirimu, kuharap kau menemukan orang lain yang pantas untuk kau sukai."

Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan tajam. Kini air matanya sudah mengalir perlahan, membasahi kedua pipinya. "Apakah sekarang kau lebih memikirkan siapa gadis dalam ramalan itu? Kalau itu alasannya, kau tidak perlu mengatakan alasan penolakanmu seperti tadi. Kau membuatku muak."

"Saat ini aku tidak sedang ingin memikirkan siapapun. Baik kau atau gadis dalam ramalan itu, aku tidak ingin memikirkan salah satu dari kalian. Aku sudah cukup pusing, tertekan, bahkan terluka dengan semua ini. Aku ingin menenangkan perasaan dan pikiranku. Jadi tolong mengertilah," balas Naruto dengan suara meninggi.

"Apa kau selalu senaif ini?" tanya Hinata dengan sinis. "Baik, aku menerima jawabanmu. Tapi aku tidak akan menyangka kalau kau juga se-egois ini. Kau lebih memikirkan betapa terlukanya perasaanmu dibandingkan aku. Kau tahu tidak, kalau aku juga sama terlukanya sepertimu!"

Naruto terdiam sambil terus memandangi Hinata. Ia rela dimaki-maki, dicemooh, atau kalau perlu dihajar saja sekalian.

"Kuharap kau mau mengerti kali ini. Saat kau memarahiku kemarin, aku yakin kau punya alasan. Aku pun sama. Aku juga punya alasan atas semua yang telah kukatakan dan kulakukan," kata Naruto.

Hinata baru ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sebuah bus berhenti di hadapan mereka. Naruto cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya yang hendak jatuh. Kemudian ia menegaskan ucapannya, "Itulah jawabanku. Selamat tinggal," kata Naruto sedih, "... Hinata."

Naruto melangkah menuju bus itu. Langkahnya terasa sangat berat. Hatinya sangat sakit. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk, tidak sedikitpun ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Sekarang, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Naruto harus menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada Hinata.

Seperti yang ia katakan tadi...

_Alasan._

Segala sesuatu pasti ada alasannya.

Kemudian bus itu berjalan pergi.

Keduanya menangis di tempat mereka. Menangisi kenapa takdir begitu kejam terhadap mereka.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Rasanya ceritanya makin angst yaa? Maklum, lagi hobi nulis cerita angst, hehehe, gomennasai... Ohya, tinggal satu chap lagi! Hore!

Btw, jangan kesal dulu pas baca _ending_ chapter 6 ini. Ingat, segala sesuatu pasti ada _alasan_nya. Jadi... semuanya akan terkuak di chapter berikutnya! _So, stay tune for next chap!_

Akhir kata, _mind to review_?

Sign,

Devi Yulia

.

.

.

NB: Balasan buat guest :)

Manguni: Wah, kependekan ya? Menurutku udah cukup panjang loh... :)

Guest: Ini sudah dilanjutkan :)

mizz k: Ini sudah di-update :)

aliya-chan: Baguslah kalau keren... Ini sudah di-update :)

U. Dila-chan: Makasiih... Ini sudah di-update :)

NH: Bukannya nggak bertanggung jawab, tapi lagi sibuk soalnya...

*mungkin ada beberapa review dari reviewers yang login yang belum dibalas, gomen, author lagi sibuk buanget soalnya...


	7. Hari Ketujuh: Penantian

**7 Days Love**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer © **Masashi Kishimoto

**7 Days Love © **dheeviefornaruto19

**Warning(s): **AU, OoC, typos?

.

.

.

_Happy reading! _:)

.

.

.

Hari Ketujuh: Penantian

.

.

CIIITTT! Tiga bis berhenti di halaman SMA Konoha yang luas. Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu siswa turun dari bis dengan wajah sumringah.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga! Hahaha!" seru Kiba yang tertawa tidak jelas. Lee langsung memukul kepalanya agar kembali normal.

Sai menguap sambil turun dari bis, disusul Shino, Neji, dan Sasuke yang tetap _cool_, kemudian Chouji yang masih menyantap keripiknya (yang herannya tidak bisa habis), dan berikutnya geng kumpulan para cewek.

"Hei, aku harus segera pulang. Ibuku memasak besar hari ini!" ujar Tenten bahagia.

"Kau tidak mengajak kami?" tanya Sakura spontan.

"_Sorry, girls_! Kali ini aku terpaksa serakah," jawab Tenten geli. "Jaa~!" serunya kemudian, sambil berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah. Di belakangnya, Sakura dan Ino berdecak kesal karena tidak diajak mencicipi makanan ibu Tenten yang terkenal lezat itu.

"Sakura, Ino, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tapi supirmu belum datang kok," kata Ino.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku naik bis." Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil melambai pada dua gadis itu, "Jaa."

Ino terus memandangi Hinata hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik gerbang. Langkah gadis itu samasekali tidak bersemangat, apalagi wajahnya.

"Kurasa Hinata tidak terlalu baik sekarang," kata Sakura dengan nada prihatin. Ino mengangguk, setuju dengan Sakura.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Sakura."

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dan melihat Iruka membukakan pintu pada Sakura. Gadis itu menepati janjinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Paman Jiraiya?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendekati Naruto.

Pandangan Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari buket mawar putih di tangan kiri Sakura. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali pada ramalan itu.

_"Pada hari ketujuh__…__ bertemu dengannya__…__"_

Sakura menjadi heran karena Naruto terus-terusan menatap bunga di tangannya. Karena Naruto hanya diam saja, akhirnya Iruka yang menjawab, "Ayah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah datang."

Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan ramalan itu di situasi seperti ini?

Kemudian Sakura memandangi Paman Jiraiya yang tertidur lelap di kasurnya. "Paman, Sakura bawakan mawar putih untuk Paman. Paman kan suka sekali dengan bunga ini," katanya sambil melepaskan plastik pembungkus mawar itu dan meletakkannya ke dalam vas.

_"__M__embawa bunga mawar putih__…__di __tangan kirinya__…__"_

Naruto menyentuh rambutnya, mengacaknya pelan. Argh! Kenapa aku harus mengingat ramalan bodoh itu sih?!

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Karena Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Iruka menyuruh Naruto mengantarnya hingga ke depan rumah sakit.

Sebelum pergi, gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Hinata," katanya. "Kelihatannya dia tidak begitu baik."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto kembali sedih ketika mengingat nama itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menyergapinya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian saat kau pulang kemarin?" tanya Sakura. "Yeah… aku tahu kalau ini bukan urusanku, tapi kalian berdua adalah sahabatku."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa," dustanya.

Sakura berdecak. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong di depanku. Aku sangat mengenalmu setelah lima tahun bersamamu."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya Naruto. "Baik antara aku dan Hinata, tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami."

"Tapi sebagai temanmu, mana tega aku melihat sahabatku masing-masing terluka? Kalian bahkan saling memendam perasaan kalian satu sama lain, padahal kalian berdua saling menyukai!"

Sebelum Naruto menyela ucapannya, Sakura segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya di hadapanku. Pandanganmu, senyumanmu, dan semua perlakuanmu terhadap Hinata, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya sebagai 'bukan apa-apa'?" ujar Sakura tegas. "Oh ya, soal ramalan itu. Aku tidak tahu ramalan apa yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan juga kau. Tapi apa kau hanya menggantungkan harapan pada ramalan itu?"

Naruto memandangi iris emerald Sakura. Pandangan Sakura tetap seperti biasanya, tidak membuat Naruto berdebar. Itu adalah pandangan tulus sebagai seorang sahabat, dan Naruto tidak mengharapkan lebih. Itu artinya, sekarang Sakura sudah tidak berarti apa-apa di dalam hati Naruto. Dan ia yakin kalau ramalan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Akhirnya aku bisa melupakan Sakura, batin Naruto lega.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua itu," kata Naruto setelah berpikir cukup lama. "Tapi kondisi seperti ini mendesak kami agar sebaiknya tidak bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali jika aku meninggalkan Jepang. Bukankah kejam jika membiarkan Hinata menungguku terus menerus?"

Sakura terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu?"

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Sore hari di Konoha, jam empat sore.

Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya, menikmati suasana sore hari yang tenang dan sejuk. Ia baru saja keluar dari salon, mengganti model rambutnya. Kalau ditanya mengapa, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya ingin mengubah gayanya saja. Bahkan ibu dan adiknya, Hanabi, sampai tidak berhenti memujinya tadi, karena model rambut barunya itu membuat Hinata terlihat lebih cantik.

Setibanya di tikungan trotoar, ia pun berbelok menuju sebuah toko bunga. Tepatnya toko bunga milik keluarga Ino.

"Hinata! Aku tidak menyangka kau datang ke sini!" sambut Ino yang sedang merapikan beberapa pot kaktus mungil di sisi meja kasir. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil memandang bunga-bunga di toko itu. Dengan kagum, Hinata menyentuh bunga lily yang terpajang manis di hadapannya. Lily putih.

"Eh, kau gunting rambut ya?" tanya Ino dengan takjub sambil mendekat pada Hinata. "Kau terlihat cantik dengan model sebahu! Tapi kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Ino lagi, sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang halus itu.

Hinata tersipu mendengarnya. "Mungkin karena sering berada di pantai, rambutku jadi kering dan kusut. Tadi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin _creambath_, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir sekalian saja gunting rambut."

Ino hanya manggut-manggut. "Pilihan tepat."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli bunga mawar," kata Hinata sambil menyentuh bunga mawar merah di sebelah bunga lily itu. Sekumpulan mawar putih yang terletak agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri juga menarik perhatiannya. Hinata langsung kagum dengan kecantikan mawar putih itu.

"Aku ambil mawar merah, setangkai saja. Tolong dibungkus ya," kata Hinata sambil memberikan selembar uang pada Ino.

"Sudahlah, untukmu gratis deh," kata Ino, menolak uang Hinata dengan halus. "Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya tadi aku mau pergi ke rumahmu."

Alis Hinata bertaut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Ino menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau sebaiknya segera menemui Naruto, Hinata. Mungkin besok dia sudah meninggalkan Jepang."

Hinata terpana mendengarnya.

"Aku juga kaget dengan berita ini," kata Ino sedih. "Tadi Sakura meneleponku untuk memberitahu berita ini. Katanya, dia sudah diadopsi. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah keputusan Naruto, tapi karena saran dari pamannya yang kemarin sakit, makanya Naruto menurut."

"Pamannya... yang kemarin sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan kaget.

"Iya, kemarin Naruto buru-buru pulang karena penyakit jantung pamannya kambuh lagi. Aku juga baru tahu dari Sakura."

Hinata terdiam, menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya padaku? "Me-memangnya dia akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ke Taiwan," jawab Ino. "Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapanmu kali ini, kenapa kau tidak menemuinya saja?" Gadis itu berjalan mengambil mawar putih itu, mawar yang sedari tadi diperhatikan Hinata. "Mawar putih untuk menyatakan kesucian cinta kalian, Hinata," katanya.

Hinata memandang mawar merah dan mawar putih di tangan Ino bergantian. Untuk kesekian kalinya, perasaannya kembali bergejolak.

.

.

•xxx•

.

.

Naruto duduk termenung di bangku taman kota sambil memandangi amplop putih di tangannya. Itu adalah tiket pesawatnya, penerbangan jam tujuh pagi, besok.

Ia menghela napas.

Ini semua terlalu mendadak baginya. Kemarin malam Iruka bilang kalau dia akan diadopsi. Lalu hari ini ia diberitahu kalau besok dia akan segera mengikuti orang tua angkatnya ke Taiwan. Tidak ada jeda satupun baginya agar bisa menemui teman-temannya barang sejenak. Kecuali Sakura, gadis itu sudah tahu dan Naruto juga sudah berpamitan pada Sakura.

Paman Jiraiya menceritakan mengenai keluarga barunya tadi pagi. Jiraiya sebenarnya sudah lama mengenal mereka, jadi sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Menurutnya, Naruto akan menjalani kehidupan yang sangat baik dengan pendidikan yang tinggi. Orang tua angkatnya adalah orang Jepang yang menjadi pengusaha di negara China, sayangnya mereka tidak dikaruniai anak sejak pernikahan mereka belasan tahun lalu. Ketika mendengar Jiraiya memiliki keponakan yang sudah yatim piatu, mereka berniat mengangkat Naruto menjadi putra mereka.

Jiraiya senang dengan keputusan itu. Naruto tidak perlu lagi hidup kesepian dan kehidupannya pasti akan berubah setelah diadopsi. Orang tuanya sangat kaya dan mereka kelihatannya baik. Ini seharusnya menjadi hal bagus bagi Naruto. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti frustasi?

Ia membayangkan teman-temannya satu per satu. Kiba, Lee, Neji, Sai, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Shion, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Temari, dan yang lainnya.

Terakhir, ia membayangkan Hinata.

_"Berhentilah menyukaiku."_

Naruto yakin jika ia telah mengatakan hal yang benar. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Hinata menunggunya sedangkan ia akan pergi jauh, bahkan tak tahu kapan kembali. Sudah cukup ia membuat gadis itu terbebani.

Tapi tetap saja, ia lebih ingin melihat sosok Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya Naruto ingin melihat senyumannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Pemuda itu melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia ingin menyimpan sebanyak mungkin kenangannya di sini di dalam otaknya, karena ia tidak tahu kapan ia akan kembali lagi ke sini.

Kemudian tatapannya berhenti.

Di sana, di antara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di jalan setapak taman itu.

Rambut indigo dan tubuh semampainya.

Naruto segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan berlari untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

Sial. Ia tidak bisa menerobos kerumunan itu. Ramai sekali. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian di sekitarnya, membuat langkahnya terhambat. Ketika ia melihat ke arah sosok itu berdiri, ternyata ia sudah kehilangan jejaknya.

Dengan gontai, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke bangku tempat ia duduk tadi. Kali ini ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai tergenangi air mata. Ia yakin itu Hinata... Tapi Naruto takut kalau itu hanya halusinasinya karena terlalu merindukan Hinata.

Ya, ia memang sangat merindukan Hinata. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi.

_Aku menyukainya._

Ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, tatapannya terkunci tiba-tiba. Tidak jauh di depannya, Hinata berdiri di sana.

_"Kau percaya dengan takdirmu, Naruto?" _

Kata-kata nenek Chiyo muncul lagi di benaknya.

Gadis itu memakai rok selutut berwarna ungu. Rambutnya telah dipotong menjadi sebahu, membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Dengan langkah pelan, gadis itu menghampiri Naruto yang masih terpaku memandangnya.

Naruto tidak bisa ragu lagi ketika melihat Hinata memegang setangkai mawar putih yang cantik di tangan kirinya.

Ketika ia sudah berhenti di hadapan Naruto, Hinata masih memandangi Naruto dengan tatapannya yang tulus. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman paling indah yang pernah dilihat Naruto.

"Untukmu. Permintaan maaf dariku."

Hinata mengulurkan mawar putih itu pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menerimanya. Hinata berbeda dari Sakura, sangat berbeda. Bahkan setangkai mawar putih dari Hinata kelihatan jauh lebih cantik jika dibandingkan dengan buket mawar putih pemberian Sakura.

Saat itu hatinya berdegup kala melihat senyuman Hinata. Naruto tidak ingin pergi dari sisi gadis itu...

Kalau saja dia bisa.

"Kau... memotong rambutmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya kalau pamanmu sakit? Aku jadi marah padamu kan."

Naruto masih memandangi Hinata.

"Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku marah-marah tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya. Ternyata akulah yang egois." Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum, "Jika kau menceritakan yang sebenarnya, aku pasti akan menerima kepergianmu. Bahkan jika kau harus mengikuti orang tua barumu ke Taiwan. Kalau alasanmu menolakku adalah karena kau tidak yakin apakah aku akan menunggumu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Sebab aku akan menunggumu."

Rasa haru membuncah dalam dada Naruto. "Kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan ke Taiwan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi menunggu tidaklah menyenangkan. Lalu kenapa kau mau menungguku? Aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali," kata Naruto.

"Jadi kau baru tahu kalau cinta itu semengerikan ini?" tanya Hinata balik. "Karena sesuatu yang bernama cinta, aku rela menunggumu walau aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan sekarang?" balas Naruto. "Jawabanku... yang sebenarnya?"

Hiruk pikuk suasana taman menghentikan percakapan mereka untuk sejenak. Keduanya saling memandang, berusaha mencari kebohongan di mata masing-masing. Tapi saat ini dusta apapun sudah tidak berlaku lagi.

"Aku sudah menemukan gadis dalam ramalan itu," kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Aku penasaran siapa dia."

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti pada Hinata. "Tak kusangka, dia orang yang sangat cantik."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, sayangnya terlalu dekat, hingga Hinata dibuatnya menjadi tidak karuan. Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang.

"Rambut sebahu," kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut halus Hinata. "Rok selutut," kata Naruto kemudian. "Mawar putih," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan bunga itu. "Tangan kirimu," tandasnya sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Matamu teduh dan menentramkan hatiku," jawab Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Hinata. "Senyumanmu indah sekali. Apa kau percaya kalau kau adalah gadis itu?"

Belum hilang keterkejutan Hinata, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir tipis Hinata. Ia melumat lembut bibir indah itu. Hinata kaget sekaligus malu karena ditatap oleh beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka.

Dengan pelan, Hinata membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman Naruto lembut dan membuatnya melayang. Ia tidak memaksa Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman panas, tidak juga mempermainkan Hinata dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Inilah yang mereka butuhkan, sebuah penyatuan yang pada akhirnya membuat mereka paham dengan perasaan masing-masing.

Ketika pertautan itu selesai, keduanya saling memandang tanpa melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain.

"Itulah jawabanku yang sebenarnya."

Wajah Hinata masih memerah. "Jadi benar kalau alasanmu kemarin menolakku karena kau takut aku tidak akan menunggumu selama kau pergi?" tanyanya kesal.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir. "Perasaan dilema itu hampir saja membunuhku. Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin kau merasa terbebani. Tapi di sisi lain aku ingin melihat seberapa tulus kau mencintaiku."

Mau tidak mau, Hinata akhirnya tersenyum geli. "Baik di antara kita, tidak akan ada siapapun yang menunggu. Kalau kita memang ditakdirkan bersama, pasti kita akan kembali bersama tanpa harus menanti satu sama lain," katanya dengan pandangan misterius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto, membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kau ini bodoh sekali sih. Masa kalimat penuh makna seperti tadi kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, karena awalnya mengabaikan perasaan seorang gadis baik sepertimu." Kemudian Naruto menarik punggung Hinata dan memeluknya. "Jika takdir adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan tidak dapat diubah, apa kau yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti? Walau masing-masing dari kita tidak tahu kapan dan di mana kita akan bertemu?"

Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Lalu, apa kau akan terus berada di sisiku hingga saat itu tiba?" tanya pemuda itu menerawang.

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hinata, ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Masih tidak mampu berkata-kata, Hinata akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ini adalah tujuh hari paling melelahkan bagiku," kata Hinata kemudian. "Jadi tolong jangan kecewakan aku lagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

.

.

.

Konoha, jam sepuluh pagi.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna indigo berjalan keluar dari sebuah universitas, dengan sebuah ransel berat di punggungnya. Sebuah kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya, membuat penampilannya terlihat dewasa.

Dua tahun sepertinya cukup untuk mengubah sosok Hinata.

Ponsel Hinata berdering, ternyata itu panggilan dari Tenten. Pasti gadis itu kelabakan dengan tugas kuliahnya. Ia mengangkat telepon itu dan mulai mendengarkan ocehan sahabatnya.

"Pembuatan makalah itu tidak mudah, harus mencari banyak sumber... Tapi aku tidak akan tega membiarkanmu begitu saja," kata Hinata sambil terus berjalan. "Hari ini di rumahmu? Baiklah."

Setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan, ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat kalau langit sangat mendung. Dan tak lama kemudian, hujan pun turun. "Ya ampun, hujan lagi," keluh Hinata sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Karena hujan makin melebat, Hinata makin mempercepat langkahnya saat menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Beberapa kendaraan mengklakson galak ketika melihat Hinata yang menyeberang mendadak.

"Gomen! Gomen!" kata Hinata berulang kali sambil terus berjalan. "Aduh, kok_ zebra cross_-nya panjang sekali sih!" gerutunya sambil terus melindungi puncak kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arahnya, membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Berikutnya, Hinata merasa tubuhnya tertarik. Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan Hinata hampir tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tubuhnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Hei Nona, kalau mau mati jangan libatkan saya!" teriak si supir truk marah. Kemudian truk itu melaju kembali.

Napas Hinata memburu. Deja vu. Persis sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa... Hinata-chan?"

Hinata-chan.

_Hinata-chan._

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sang penyelamat. Ia bisa melihat dua bola mata biru safir sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, selalu tidak hati-hati," kata si pemilik iris indah itu. "Apa kabar, Kekasih?" tanya sosok itu lembut.

Kedua sudut bibir Hinata melengkung.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Akhirnya! Terima kasih untuk semua reviewers, favers, followers, dan juga silent readers yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini! Tanpa kalian, 7 Days Love bukanlah apa-apa :)

Hmmm, kali ini tidak ada balasan reviews lagi, soalnya semua teka-teki sudah terjawab kan? Hehe #ngeles

Oh ya, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! :)

Sign,

Devi Yulia


End file.
